


X-Men Primera generación

by ANSARISA



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (películas), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mutant Powers, Telepathy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANSARISA/pseuds/ANSARISA
Summary: Hayley Xavier es la hija de Charles Xavier. Ella a pesar de su temprana edad es un mutante muy poderoso. Ya que es la única conocida que puede absorber genes de otros mutantes, sumando sus propias mutaciones.





	1. Chapter 1

_Prólogo_

Debería haber sido como cualquier día normal. Como cualquier otro día. Una niña de ocho años de aspecto normal con cabello castaño y ojos verdes caminaba a casa desde la escuela. Como siempre solitaria, mientras otros niños a su alrededor iban acompañados de sus amigos o sus padres.

Delante de ella iban dos amigas jugando entre si.

"¡Disminuye la velocidad Etta!" una de las niñas reía.

"Deberías dormirte esta noche, Lisa." la otra niña decía mientras saltaba delante de su amiga.

"De esa manera podemos permanecer despiertos y hacer una broma a Timothy Davies." la niña Lisa se rió. "¿Qué debemos hacer?"

Una mirada pícara pasó por el rostro de la niña Etta.

"Voy a pensar en algo." Ella dijo maliciosamente.

Hayley iba detrás de las chicas viéndolas entrar en el paso de peatones. Entonces el tiempo se ralentizó. Vio que un coche daba la vuelta a la esquina parecía salir de la nada. En cámara lenta vio que el coche se acercaba a la niña llamada Etta. Hayley abrió la boca para gritarles a ambas, pero fue muy tarde. Hubo un sonido terrible. El sonido del impacto. El cuerpo de la niña Etta voló a través del paso de peatones en medio de la carretera. El auto se detuvo con un chirrido. Hubo un momento de shock silencioso antes de que Hayley viera como la niña Lisa corriera hacia su amiga.

"¡Etta!" Lisa lloró.

Hayley se encogió al ver a la niña de su escuela tendida en el suelo, rota. Había sangre saliendo de una herida en la cabeza. Parecía que había unos cuantos huesos rotos.

"¿Etta?" Lisa acarició con cautela la cara de Etta. Los ojos de ella se abrieron. Sus respiraciones saliendo poco profundas.

"¿Etta?" Lisa susurró.

Etta miró directamente al cielo. Sus ojos parpadeando rápido como una lágrima caía de su ojo.

"Etta." Lisa murmura de nuevo.

Hayley se acerco un poco viendo tanta sangre brotando de la herida en el estómago de la chica. Una herida que no se veía nada bien.

"Estoy aquí Etta. Estoy aquí." Lisa susurró tomando la mano de su amiga, pero la niña no tuvo la fuerza para agarrarla. Solo siguió mirando al cielo. Su respiración volviéndose más lenta.

Hayley vio en los ojos de Etta que la luz se apagaba. Y entonces... ella lo sintió. Tenía una sensación terrible. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en su pecho y luego lo sintió. Ella sintió el dolor de la niña Etta. La herida en la cabeza y el estómago, los huesos rotos. Incluso vio su propia cara mirándola.

Hayley comenzó a hiperventilar. Podía sentir a Etta muriendo.

_Voy a morir_. Una voz susurró en su cabeza. Hayley apretó los dientes. Su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho.

"Etta?" Lisa decía mientras Hayley se acerco mas a las niñas, haciendo que Etta la miraba. Solo sus ojos se movieron hacia su cara. No dijo nada. Ella solo miró a Hayley. Luchando por mantenerse consciente.

Hayley podía ver que estaba perdiendo la batalla. Etta miró a Lisa una última vez antes de que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente.

"¡No Etta!" Lisa gritó.

Mientras Hayley sintió morir a Etta. Vio todo lo que la niña había visto. Ella caminando detrás de ellas en la acera. El breve destello del coche acelerando para golpearla. Ella sintió el impacto. Sintió cada herida y hueso roto que había recibido y la había sentido morir.

Mientras Lisa lloraba por su amiga, el corazón de Hayley latía con fuerza. Sentía como si estuviera en la posición de Etta. Como si ella hubiera sido atropellada por el coche. Hayley se aferró a su pecho y jadeó por respirar. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, pero todo lo que podía sentir en lo profundo era el dolor, la conmoción. Y la ira. Hayley soltó un largo y terrible grito por el dolor. Un grito que sacudió el suelo debajo de ella. Algo peculiar sucedió. Todo el farol en la calle explotó en una ducha de vidrio.

* * *

Los tíos de Hayley, Mariana y Richard Brown condujeron al hospital en completo silencio. Cuando Mariana contestó el teléfono, se quedó allí en shock. Luego ella dejó caer el teléfono, le dijo a Richard y ambos habían salido por la puerta. El médico había dicho que había habido un accidente de coche. Hayley y dos niñas mas habían estado allí. Mariana no había escuchado lo suficiente como para escuchar las condiciones de las chicas.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, ambos caminaron a la sala de emergencias.

Mariana fue directamente a la recepción. "¿Está Hayley Richter

aquí?"

La recepcionista miró a Mariana, claramente aburrida. "Por favor, siéntese y llene..."

"¡¿Dónde está mi sobrina, maldita sea?!" Mariana golpeó su mano sobre el escritorio, haciendo estremecer a la recepcionista.

"¿Señor y señora Brown?" Una policía caminó hacia ellos. Mientras sostenía a Hayley que estaba completamente ilesa, lo que calmó a Mariana, pero había algo mal. Sus ojos verdes habituales que estaban llenos de vida y curiosidad ahora estaban muertos y sin vida.

Mariana se arrodilló frente a su sobrina y le puso ambas manos en los hombros. "Hayley?"

Pero su sobrina no respondió. Mariana se volvió hacia el oficial de policía y luego se dio cuenta de Carrie-Ann Jones. La madre de Etta. Fue una vista terrible. Nada es peor que perder a un hijo. Nada en el mundo. Carrie-Ann se sentó en el suelo, sollozando. Su hombro temblando. Lloró, gritó, pero no había nada que pudiera traer de vuelta a su hija.

"Oh Dios mío." Mariana susurró.

"¿Qué demonios pasó?" Richard con su habitual tono seco cuando se refería a Hayley preguntó.

"Accidente automovilístico. Golpearon a una de las niñas. Murió antes de que la ambulancia las alcanzara." El oficial de policía dijo morosamente.

"¿Hayley?" Mariana acarició la cara de Hayley pero solo se quedó mirando a la nada.

* * *

Cinco semanas pasaron desde el accidente. Desde que Etta había muerto y desde entonces, Hayley no había dicho una sola palabra. Pasaba sus días asistiendo a la escuela, y cuando regresaba a casa pasaba el tiempo en su habitación.

Mariana decidió llevar a Hayley a terapia varias veces. Ese día como de costumbre hubo un completo silencio en el coche. De vez en cuando, Mariana miraba a Hayley, pero estaba en el mismo trance que el día del accidente.

Una vez que el auto estuvo estacionado, la tía y la sobrina entraron a la oficina de terapia.

"Buenos días señora Brown." Dijo el doctor O'Neil.

"Hola Dr. O'Neil."

"Como estas Hayley?" El Dr. O'Neil le preguntó a la niña. Sin respuesta. El Dr. O'Neil suspiró. Garabateó un no en su libreta. "No ha habido progreso en las últimas tres semanas, Mariana."

"Lo sé. Solo pensé..." Mariana se calló.

El Dr. O'Neil suspiró. "Voy a probar algunos nuevos métodos."

Mariana se sentó en un rincón de la habitación, observando a su sobrina y al médico.

"Hola Hayley." El Dr. O'Neil susurró sosteniendo un sobre amarillo en su mano. "Tengo algunas fotos para mostrarles hoy." Los ojos de Hayley parpadearon hacia el sobre. El Dr. O'Neil sacó fotos. La niña se inclinó un poco hacia delante. Eran fotos de Etta tomadas en la escuela. Hayley parecía como si alguien la hubiera abofeteado con fuerza en la cara. Mariana sintió como si algo estuviera mal pero ignoró la sensación. El Dr. O'Neil extendió las imágenes sobre la mesa frente a Hayley. "¿Quién es ella, Hayley?"

"Era una de mis compañeras de clase." respondió Hayley sus primeras palabras habladas desde el accidente.

"¿Y cómo te sientes hoy?"

"Vacía." Hayley dijo.

El doctor asintió. "¿Te gustaría decirme por qué te sientes así?"

Hayley miró al doctor. La mirada que la niña le estaba dando al doctor O'Neil lo asustó. Parecía como si hubiera visto demasiado en sus cortos ocho años en ese mundo.

"La vi morir. La sentí morir. Yo morí." Hayley susurró aunque nada de lo que decía tenía sentido.

"Hayley, ¿qué quieres decir...?"

"Estaba en su cabeza cuando esa niña murió. Vi que todo sucedió." Hayley murmuro recordando el momento.

"Hayley, has pasado por muchas cosas. Has visto muchas cosas y tal vez solo..."

"No estoy loca." La niña le espetó al doctor.

"No estoy diciendo que estés loca, estoy tratando de decir..."

Hayley se levantó de repente haciendo saltar al médico.

"Tu piensas que yo estoy loca." Ella dice enojada.

El doctor O'Neil negó con la cabeza. "No Hayley..."

"Ella piensa que yo también estoy loca, ¿no es así?" Hayley señaló a su tía. "¡Por eso estoy aquí!"

"Hayley, cariño..." Mariana trató de consolar a su sobrina, pero Hayley levantó las manos.

"¡No!" Ella gritó y luego sucedió. Mariana se quedó sin aliento mientras volaba hacia atrás chocando con la puerta. Con su visión borrosa observo que El Dr. O'Neil voló hacia atrás y golpeó la pared cayendo, inconsciente en el suelo. Mariana vio como los muebles empezaban a temblar y sacudirse. Miró a Hayley que se miraba las manos. Inspeccionándolas

_¿Qué fue eso?_  Pensó Hayley. Y entonces oyó otra voz. De su tía. Excepto que su tía no le estaba hablando. Su boca no se movía en absoluto. Oh Dios mío, Hayley escuchaba dentro de su cabeza.

Hayley cerró los ojos y puso ambas manos contra su cabeza. Ella escuchó otras voces. Tantas voces. Todos hablando al mismo tiempo. Tantos. Tan ruidoso. Sintió como si su cabeza se abriera. Simplemente seguían y seguían y seguían.

"Hazlo parar." Ella murmuro manteniendo los ojos cerrados como si eso mantuviera las voces a raya.

"Detente." Ella dijo un poco más fuerte, pero las voces solo parecían hacerse más fuertes.

"¡Detente!" Ella gritó, cayendo de rodillas con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza. "¡Por favor detente!" Ella gritó. Pero no se fueron. Hayley se balanceó de un lado a otro, tratando de hacer que las voces se detuvieran. Pero se quedaron. Se quedaron y nunca se fueron.

* * *

Hayley se ha quedado en su pequeña habitación desde el incidente en la oficina del doctor. Desde entonces solo ha tenido voces dentro de su cabeza. Cada vez que veía a alguien mirándola, podía oírlos pensar. Antes, había tratado de ir a la cocina y comer algo. Richard había estado allí. Estaba vertiendo un poco de leche en un vaso cuando escuchó su voz dentro de su cabeza.

¿Me pregunto cuál es su problema?

La cabeza de Hayley se movía de un lado a otro la habitación. Buscando la fuente de la voz. Antes de mirar de nuevo a Richard.

_¿Por qué me está mirando?_

Las manos de Hayley comenzaron a temblar.

"¿Hayley? ¿Estás bien?" su tía entro a la cocina.

_Oh dios Hayley_

_¿Que esta pasando?_

_¿Por qué está siendo tan extraña?_

Palabras. Frases. Voces giraban en la cabeza de Hayley. Cierra los ojos poniéndose las manos en las orejas.

"¿Hayley? ¡Hayley!"

Fue demasiado. Hayley salió corriendo de la habitación. El vaso de leche golpeó el suelo, se hizo añicos. Se escapó pero las voces siguieron.

_¿Que demonios fue eso?_

_Que esta pasando?_

_Que raro._

Hayley cerró la puerta de golpe y se quedó encerrada lejos del mundo.

* * *

Mariana se asomó por detrás de la cortina. Era medio día. Dos meses desde el accidente automovilístico. Desde entonces, Hayley había... cambiado. Ella podía hacer cosas que Mariana ya conocía pero que jamas pensó que su sobrina heredaría. Su hermana Lindsay la madre de Hayley siempre había podido hacer ese tipo de cosas, y al parecer su hija había heredado sus habilidades. Así decidió contra su mejor voluntad buscar al padre de la niña, que por lo que sabia también tenia habilidades como Hayley. Nuca se había preocupado por llamarlo, ya que siempre pensó que podría bastarse sola para ocuparse de la hija de su única hermana, pero todo se había enredado desde el cambio de Hayley, sentía que no podía controlarla y solo alguien con las mismas habilidades que ella podría ayudar. Y ese era el padre de la niña.

Cuando logro dar con el padre y decirle la verdad que tenia una hija y después de convencerlo que era cierto, le contó a Hayley por primera vez de su papá, que estaba vivo y que vendría a verla. Por algún tiempo corto la expresión vacía en los ojos de Hayley había cambiado mostrando luz en ello ante la mención de su padre. Le había hecho muchas preguntas que como pudo le respondió.

Ahora días después esperaba la llegada del padre de Hayley que había prometido ir a hablar con ella y conocer a su hija. Aunque ella sabia que el hombre no le había creído una palabra.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Richard se colocó detrás de ella apoyando la mano en su hombro.

"¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto?" Ella preguntó.

"Sí." El respondió.

"Pero y si ella no es..." Mariana vaciló. "¿Un mutante?"

"Mariana... ¿de qué otra manera explicas lo que le está pasando a Hayley desde el accidente?"

Mariana abrió la boca pero hubo sonido desde arriba de sus cabezas. Ambos miraron hacia arriba. Un objeto en la mesa comenzó a temblar.

"No otra vez." Mariana susurró. Lentamente, cada objeto flotaba en el aire. Richard miró hacia afuera y vio un auto en la calle flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo. Mariana miró a su alrededor con tristeza, sabiendo que eso era una prueba de que su sobrina era una mutante, como su madre lo había sido.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Cuantos años tiene esta niña?" Erik pregunta mientras se acercaban a la casa. "¿Y cuando descubrió sus poderes?"

"Tiene ocho." Charles responde mirando alrededor. "Y al parecer descubrió sus poderes no hace mucho."

"¿Y solo estamos descubriendo sobre ella ahora?" Erik se vuelve mirando a Charles. "Y según la mujer que te contactó dice que la niña es tu hija?"

"Así parece..." Charles le responde pero se interrumpe cuando ve un auto en la calle flotando de la nada a pocos centímetros del suelo.

"¿Que rayos?" Erik murmura viendo lo mismo. "No me digas que la que hace eso es esa niña por el amor de Dios."

"Puedo sentirla aquí." Charles golpea su sien una vez. "Ella es poderosa, puedo decirte eso. No puedo obtener mucho más, sin embargo." la frente de Charles se arruga con concentración mientras trataba de buscar la mente de la niña. "Su mente está bloqueada, es como si tuviera una pared en su cabeza."

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que Richard y Mariana saltaran. Cuando se abrió la puerta, encontraron a dos hombres jovenes de pie frente a su puerta. Uno con ojos azules helados y el pelo peinado hacia atrás. El otro con ojos azules amables y con el cabello peinado a un estilo muy cuidado.

"Mariana, es bueno verte de nuevo." Charles saludo a Mariana que solo asintió, antes de mirar a Richard y tenderle la mano.

"Soy Charles Xavier. Este es mi colega Erik Lehnsherr." Dijo, presentando al otro hombre.

"Encantado." Erik dijo fríamente.

Mariana perdió las palabras por un momento antes de invitar a los hombres. Los hombres no parecían sorprendidos por los objetos flotantes en la casa de Mariana.

Se sentaron en la sala de estar frente a los Brown. "Bien, como ya sabes lo que dije Charles, Hayley es tu hija..."

"Antes de que comencemos con ese tema... Sera mejor que nos enfoquemos en lo mas urgente." Charles dijo incomodo y un poco nervioso, no queriendo entrar en ese tema. Aun no podía creer que tal vez podría ser papá. "¿Cuándo comenzó la niña a mostrar sus habilidades mutantes?"

"Hace dos meses. Después de un accidente automovilístico." Richard respondió.

"¿Accidente automovilistico?" Charles pregunto asombrado.

"Tu hi..." Mariana sacude la cabeza interrumpiéndose antes de continuar. "Hayley presenció la muerte de una de sus compañeras de escuela después de que fue atropellada por un automóvil. Ella había dicho que había sentido a la niña morir."

Erik levantó una ceja a Charles. "¿Qué más puedes decirnos?"

"Ella dijo que comenzó a escuchar voces y que pudo... mover objetos sin tocarlos."

Charles miró los autos afuera, flotando a unos centímetros del suelo.

"Ella es muy poderosa." Dijo Erik mirando a Charles que solo asintió.

"¿Hay alguna manera de curar esto?" Mariana preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"¿Cura?" Erik miró a la pareja, tomándose de la mano. "Ser un mutante no es una enfermedad. Es un regalo."

"Erik." Charles llamo a su amigo, antes de mirar a Mariana. "Desafortunadamente, no hay nada que podamos hacer por Hayley. Ser mutante no es curable. Es algo con lo que se nace."

"Bien." Mariana le dice. "Entonces tendrás que ayudarme con ella, ya que es tu hija y no se que hacer para ayudarla."

Charles se quedo en silencio en sus pensamientos, no podía explicar el miedo que de repente sintió en ese momento al enfrentar la realidad de que Hayley en realidad fuera su hija. Así miro a Mariana de nuevo. "¿Podemos hablar con ella?"

Mariana asintió y los dos salieron de la habitación.

"Humanos idiotas. No es una enfermedad." Erik murmuró.

"Tranquilízate, Erik. Sólo tienen miedo." Dijo Charles.

"No tienen miedo por ella, Charles, le tienen miedo por lo que es capaz de hacer." Dijo Erik. Charles frunció los labios pero no respondió solo espero que llegara la niña.

Unos pasos se escucharon y Mariana entro junto a una niña en la habitación. Tenía brillantes ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

La niña se detuvo mirando a Charles y después a su tía. "Es el?"

Charles escucha la pregunta de la niña que según era su hija.

"Si cariño." Mariana dice antes de darse vuelta para mirar a Charles. "Él es tu padre."

"Es joven." La niña dice ganándose una sonrisa de Charles.

"Si lo es." Mariana dice antes de mirar a Charles que no apartaba la mirada de la niña. "Los dejo. Creo que tienen mucho de que hablar." Ella le da una sonrisa a la niña, antes de caminar a la puerta y salir.

Charles duda un poco antes de sonreírle a la niña.

"¿Me llevaras contigo?" La niña pregunta de repente.

"Yo. Eso creo..." Charles titubea, aun incrédulo de que la niña fuera su hija.

Erik se rió entre dientes por la actitud de su amigo, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba titubear. "¿No vas a preguntar quiénes somos?"

"No es necesario." Hayley dijo. "Tú eres Erik Lehnsherr y él es Charles Xavier."

Erik se rió de nuevo. "Me gusta esta pequeña niña Charles."

Charles le sonrió a la niña. "¿Y tú eres Hayley Richter?"

Hayley asintió antes de mirarlos una vez más. "¿Se los han dicho?"

"¿Nos dijeron que?" Preguntó Erik.

"Que estoy loca. Que puedo mover un objeto y oigo una voz en mi cabeza." Hayley dijo. "Entre otras cosas."

"Ellos no creen que estés loca Hayley." Dijo Charles.

"Tiene razón. Te tienen miedo. No creen que estés loca en absoluto. Te temen por completo."

Los ojos de Hayley se oscurecieron. La luz parpadeo y una taza en la mesa junto a ella se hizo añicos.

"Está bien Hayley." Charles dijo suavemente.

Hayley se relajó un poco respirando hondo.

"¿Sabes que somos como tu cierto?" Charles le pregunto, y ella asintió. "Bueno, estamos aquí porque queremos ayudarte."

"Son... como yo?" Hayley frunce el ceño.

'Si Hayley. Somos como tú.' Charles le hablo en la mente.

Hayley se quedó sin aliento. "Eres un mutante."

"Muéstranos lo que puedes hacer." Erik le dijo.

Hayley mira a Erik detallandolo. "Deme su mano, señor."

Erik duda pero a regañadientes le da la mano a la niña. De repente, la mesa comienza a temblar frente a él.

"Erik..." dice Charles apagándose. Sus ojos se mueven de la cara de la niña a la mesa.

Erik frunce el ceño, preguntandose si él era el que lo hacía temblar. Sin embargo, cuando fue levantado en el aire hasta que golpeó el techo con un pequeño ruido, en lugar de permanecer inmóvil como lo había ordenado con su mano levantada, lo supo. "No soy yo..." Hubo un suave tirón en su mano, llevando sus ojos hacia abajo a la pequeña frente a él. Fue en ese momento que él supo. Aunque aparentemente imposible, tenía que ser cierto. "Es ella."

El silencio sepulcral los envolvió una vez más. Después de una breve pausa, Erik arranca su mano de la de ella, y ve como la mesa volvía a flotar, esta vez no tan suavemente.

La mente de Charles estaba agitada, zumbando por una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo. Levanta una mano a su sien, mirando a través de la mente de la niña. Él se queda sin aliento por la cantidad de espacios en blanco que faltaban elementos de tiempo. Sin embargo, logra captar la imagen de algo que la niña acababa de ver. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio el análisis de las células, y cómo las había sentido de cerca, y las entendió, aunque no eran suyas. Encontró su respuesta. "Ella es... puede replicar otras mutaciones. El proceso es realmente confuso e imposible... pero notable."

Erik no puede ocultar su sorpresa ante sus palabras. Nunca había oído hablar de que alguien obtuviera tal mutación. ¿Podría ser, que con esa habilidad, esa niña podría ser más poderosa que él... o Shaw, incluso?

"Eso lo descubrí hace días." Hayley les dice. "Pero también se hacer otra cosa." ella cierra los ojos y cada objeto a su alrededor salió al aire, flotando en silencio. Incluso los autos en la calle estaban sobre el piso y simplemente subían más y más alto. Erik y Charles sintieron que el sofá en el que estaban sentados se elevaba en el aire. La niña abrió los ojos mirando a los dos hombres que flotaban sobre ella.

"Creo que tienes trabajo, Charles." Erik le dijo a Charles que asintió.

"Sí. Creo que sí."

Los tíos de Hayley estaban en la cocina hablando con Charles Xavier y Erik Lehnsherr. Las puertas estaban cerradas, pero la niña aún podía oír voces apagadas. Estaba sentada en la escalera esperando a que le pasara lo que le iba a pasar. Sabía que Erik y Charles su padre vinieron por ella. Sabía que era una mutante y sabia que sus tíos estaban aterrorizados de ella.

Tal vez pensaban que era un fenómeno. A lo mejor si lo era. La puerta se abrió y las cuatro personas salieron. Ella se pusó de pie y bajo los últimos pasos.

Charles se paró frente a Hayley. "Hayley. Sabes que vine para llevarte conmigo." cuando la niña asintió él continuó. "Yo te ayudare a controlar tus poderes y usarlos para siempre."

"O puedes quedarte aquí y todos los que amas te aterrorizarán." Erik dijo con una mirada fría.

Hayley miró a sus tíos. Desde ese día en el consultorio del médico con su tía supo que era diferente. Sabía que era capaz de muchas cosas. Había leído las mentes de sus tíos. Había escuchado sus voces incluso cuando no querían ser escuchados. Sabía lo que realmente pensaban de ella. Y además, no podía negar que quería conocer a su papá por fin. Después de años preguntándose donde estaría, si seguía con vida, si se acordaba de ella. Y ahora que lo tenia tan cerca no iba a perderlo, no otra vez. "Iré contigo."

Charles asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Te daremos tiempo para conseguir tus cosas y despedirte."

Así salieron por la puerta. Sin mirar a sus tíos Hayley subió a su habitación y sacó su maleta del armario. Le tomó veinte minutos empacar todo. Cuando terminó, miró su habitación, sabiendo que probablemente nunca la volvería a ver.

Después de esa reunión, Charles observaba a la niña de lejos mientras se despedía de sus tíos.

"Charles, ¿seguro que es tu hija?" Erik pregunta aunque las pruebas eran irrefutables.

"Estoy seguro ahora." Charles susurra. "Se parece a su madre."

"Como se llamaba ella?" Erik pregunta intrigado.

"Lindsay, Lindsay Richter." Charles dice sin dejar de mirar a su hija. "Mi primer amor de la adolescencia."

"Quien diría que ese primer amor, te dejaría un recordatorio de por vida." Erik dice mirando a la niña.

"Mi pregunta es porque no me dijo que teníamos una hija." Charles dice sintiendo cierta molestia por eso.

"Tal vez algún día lo sepas." Erik dice antes de palmear la espalda de su amigo. "Por ahora te toca estrenar la etapa de ser padre."

"Si, lo se." Charles asiente con rigidez.

Hayley se había quedado dormida en el asiento trasero, después de su larga conversación con Erik, que estaba intrigado por los poderes de la niña.

"Ella es muy fuerte Charles. ¿Lo sentiste?" Preguntó Erik.

Charles asintió. "De hecho, es fuerte. Pero necesita ayuda."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"La niña no tiene control sobre sus habilidades telepáticas. Lo vi en su mente. Ella descubrió su capacidad telepática el día del accidente cuando murió su amiga. Se conectó con su amiga moribunda y casi pierde la vida." Dijo Charles en tono pensativo. "Ella necesita aprender a controlar esa habilidad y yo puedo ayudarla."

Erik se rió entre dientes. "Por supuesto que puedes papá."

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se quedaban Charles llevó suavemente a su hija a una de las habitaciones. Al llegar la colocó suavemente sobre la cama. Allí se inclinó peinandole el cabello suavemente. "Prometo que te ayudare a controlarte Hayley, es una promesa."


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente Charles decidio reunirse con Raven y contarle todo sobre su hija.

"¡Tienes una hija!" Raven grita sorprendida tapandose la boca. "¿Tiene ella algún poder?"

"Se llama Hayley." Charles dice. "Y si ya tiene sus poderes."

"Eso está bien... quiero verla." pide Raven mientras no podía evitar reprimir una sonrisa para su hermano mayor.

"Ven conmigo."

Charles le dice guiandola hacia la sala de estar donde claramente estaba su hija hablando con Hank.

"Hayley." El la llama.

Cuando la niña voltea, Raven puede ver el parecido de la pequeña con Charles. No puede evitar sonreir cuando ve la niña acercandose a ellos.

"Hayley, ella es Raven. Tu tía." Charles presenta a la rubia.

Hayley enseguida se fija en la rubia frente a ella. "Te ves joven igual a él."

Raven sonrie. "Asi es, aunque soy menor."

"Eres una mutante?" Hayley pregunta.

"Si, lo soy." Raven acepta, sintiendo cada vez como le caia bien la pequeña frente a ella.

"Eso es genial." Hayley sonrie mirando entre Charles, Raven y Hank. "Jamas habia estado rodeada de mas mutantes como yo."

"Bueno pequeña. Creo que te toca conocer algunos de mis inventos." Hank dice levantandose del mueble y extender su mano a la niña. "¿Quieres?"

"Si quiero." Hayley no duda en agarrar la mano extendida de Hank que la guia enseguida donde estaban los demas.

Raven enseguida se voltea hacia Charles. "Ella es hermosa."

"Lo es." Charles dice con tono distante.

"¿Que pasa?" Raven le pregunta confusa y preocupada.

"No se Raven." Charles suelta un suspiro agotado. "Es solo, todo esto de que soy padre, es nuevo para mi y tengo..."

"Tienes miedo." Raven termina la oración.

Charles se encoge de hombros con incomodida. "Mas de lo que piensas. No se como ser un padre."

"Charles." Raven sonrie negando con la cabeza. "Nadie nace aprendido sobre como ser padre. Eso nace por si solo."

"Pero que sucede si hago algo mal y yo..."

"No haras nada malo." Raven lo corta enseguida. "Ademas no estas solo en esto. Yo estoy contigo. Siempre."

Charles suelta el aire que habia estado reteniendo con alivio por las palabras de Raven. "Gracias Raven. No se que haria sin ti."

"Seguro nada." Raven responde riendo después por la expresión de Charles. "Vamos, tenemos gente que conocer."

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que tuvieron una lista lo suficientemente larga y Charles tuvo que descansar. El uso extensivo desde el principio no sería la elección más sabia. Además, ya tenían varios nombres para investigar y elegir. El único problema era que muchos de ellos eran demasiado jóvenes, algunos demasiado viejos y otros ni siquiera en el país. Encontrar los mutantes fue la parte fácil, la elección real de a quién visitar y reclutar no. También tenían que tener en cuenta a los que estarían dispuestos y que realmente escucharían. Se sentaron en una de las oficinas de la CIA, revisando los registros que Cerebro había anotado. Poco a poco, la lista se fue reduciendo.

"Creo que deberíamos controlar estos pocos mutantes." sugiere Charles, marcando los últimos que estaban en la lista. "Al menos, deberíamos comenzar con ellos."

"No están muy lejos de aquí." Erik asiente. "No debería tomar mucho tiempo."

"Genial. Entonces, ¿cuándo nos vamos?" Raven pregunta.

"Ah... disculpas, Raven. Pero tú y Hayley se quedan aquí mientras Erik y yo vamos a reclutar." Charles dice enseguida.

"¿Qué?" Raven pregunta con incredulidad.

"No me malinterpretes." Charles dice enseguida. "Es solo el hecho de que si tres mutantes se acercaran sería un poco sospechoso y tal vez abrumador para ellos. Erik y yo iremos, ademas necesito que vigiles a Hayley por mi."

Raven frunce el ceño, pero acepta su decisión. "Bien. Llevare a Hayley a buscar ropa nueva..."

"Desafortunadamente ustedes dos tendrán que permanecer dentro del edificio y dentro de la propiedad." Charles interrumpe.

"¿Qué?" Raven pregunta molesta esta vez.

"No están necesariamente cómodos con la idea de una jóven y una niña mutante caminando sin supervisión." Charles dice encogiendose de hombros.

"Soy solo unos años más jóven que tú." responde Raven. "¿Qué, ustedes dos pueden caminar sin supervisión pero yo no puedo? ¿Y Hank? Él puede caminar sin supervisión." Se vuelve hacia Erik en busca de algún tipo de ayuda.

El hombre meramente niega con la cabeza. "No es justo, lo sabemos, pero tenemos que encontrar estos otros mutantes antes de que Shaw lo haga y antes de que su plan pueda llegar más lejos. Cuanta más ayuda tengamos, mejor, especialmente después de que no podamos detenerlo en su yate."

"Así que ahora somos prisioneras, genial." Raven dice dejandose caer en el sofá cruzandose de brazos.

"No eres una prisionera..."

"Estar confinada a una instalación, teniendo poca o ninguna libertad. Apuesto a que ni siquiera puedo tomar una mierda sin tener que pedirle a alguien o tener a alguien que me observe. Esto es una mierda." Raven seguia replicando.

"Raven..." Charles la llama en tono seco.

Raven conocía esa expresión en su rostro. Ella prácticamente lo había memorizado a estas alturas. Era el que siempre tuvo cuando la reprendió por su colorida elección de palabras.

Charles la observa unos segundos mas antes de volverse hacia Erik para continuar su conversación anterior y hacer planes para su viaje. Debían partir por la mañana, encontrar al mutante por la tarde y traerlos de regreso esa noche si el tiempo lo permite. Erik asintió y fue a empacar. Charles se frota las sienes, antes de voltear hacia Raven que se había quedado por el resto de la conversación. "Comprende por qué las dos necesitan quedarse, ¿por favor?"

Raven se queda en silencio. "Simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a que nos separemos."

"No nos iremos por mucho tiempo." Charles dice. "Además, ambas tendrán más amigos una vez que reunamos a todos."

"Cierto. Va a ser mucho más animado." Raven no puede evitar sonreir.

* * *

Las cosas no necesariamente salen como planearon. Charles y Erik se retrasaron, por lo que les lleva entre dos y tres días regresar en lugar de solo uno.

Hayley estaba aburrida. Pasaba tiempo con Raven y Hank a menudo, pero luego solía irse y les dejaba pasar un tiempo a solas. Otras veces intentaba pasar el rato con Moira. Ella no era mala, solo un poco aburrida. Bueno, no aburrida. Simplemente no interactuaba mucho con la niña de ocho años. Ella era demasiado seria, así que Hayley terminó vagando sola por mucho tiempo. Después del primer día, caminó alrededor de la base con tanta frecuencia que conocía el diseño como la palma de su mano. Incluso descubrió otra habilidad que la enterneció mucho. Podia abrir portales aunque de tamaño pequeño.

La primera vez que regresaron, trajeron a casa a una chica llamada Ángel. Ella no parecía estar muy al tanto de lo que estaba pasando, pero parecía interesada en conocer a otras personas como ella. El hecho de que ella trabajara como stripper era un dilema para Hayley saber que era eso.

Su padre por su lado, no habia hablado mucho con ella. Solo hola, y adios cuando se habia ido de nuevo antes de que el día terminara.

La segunda vez que regresaron, trajeron a un hombre negro alto y desgarbado. Llamado Darwin. Él era muy amable y todos se hicieron amigos rápidamente. Pero para entonces la CIA les había dado un espacio específico para quedarse, lo que hacía que parecía más a una prisión. Esta vez, Hayley no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a su padre. Él y Erik simplemente fueron a Cerebro a buscar otro mutante antes de irse de nuevo. Así era como era. Regresaron, encontraron otro, luego se fueron, y el ciclo continuaba.

Alex fue el siguiente mutante que trajeron. Hizo un punto de mantener una buena distancia de todos los demás, incluso cuando estaba confinado en la habitación. Él quería estar solo. Si eso era solo su personalidad o si era debido a sus habilidades, realmente no lo sabían. Finalmente consiguieron que se uniera a ellos más a menudo y pensaron que era sus habilidades. Después de todo, eligió estar en confinamiento solitario. Tenía que hacer algo con lo que hizo para llegar allí. No hablaron sobre sus mutaciones cuando salieron. En su mayoría, pasaron ese tiempo conociéndose entre sí, en vez de descubrir lo que todos podían hacer.

Los seis se sentaron en la habitación apartada en la que estaban atrapados. Incluso si estaban atrapados en ella, no era necesariamente una habitación mala. Los sofás eran iguales a los de la base, tal vez incluso mejor. Había decoraciones que lo hacían más "hogareño", una máquina de pinball y el favorito de Raven un bar.

Por el momento, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, descansando. Angel y Darwin se sentaron en uno de los sofás, Raven y Hank en el otro. Alex se sentó en un sillón junto a ellos, mientras que Hayley aburrida se sentó en el sillón junto al suyo.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieren hacer ahora?" Raven pregunta. Ya habían terminado de jugar veinte preguntas y tenían su propia versión del juego, la ruleta rusa, pero con refresco. Quien recibió el "disparo" tuvo que hacer una consecuencia.

"¿Jugar a otro juego? Quiero decir, no tenemos nada que hacer hasta la cena." sugiere Ángel.

Darwin se encoge de hombros. "Está bien, genial. ¿Alguien tiene un juego?"

"¿Gira la botella?" Alex sugiere con una sonrisa traviesa.

Raven se mofa cruzando los brazos. "Tú deseas."

"Bien, ¿tienes una mejor idea?"

"Bueno... Este es un juego. Las chicas y yo usualmente jugamos en el club." comienza Angel. "Es el juego de sonrojarse."

"¿El juego de sonrojo?" Hank repite confuso.

"Dos personas se enfrentan y dicen que les gusta la persona que tienen delante. Continúa hasta que alguien se sonroja o se avergüenza y esa persona sale. Podemos tener un torneo o algo así." Angel dice.

"Todos sabemos quién saldrá primero." se rie Alex, lanzándole una mirada a Hank.

El juego nunca llego a suceder porque en se momento llegaron Charles y Erik junto con otro chico. "Parece que nos estábamos perdiendo de una fiesta."

Raven se levanta y le devuelve a Charles un abrazo de bienvenida. Hayley por su parte se queda en su asiento sin saber que hacer, no sabia como actuar con el hombre que era su padre.

"Este es Sean." presenta Charles. "Tenemos una persona más para intentar reclutar, así que nos iremos por última vez."

"Diviértete, Charlie." llama Raven antes de mirar al nuevo chico. "Ven a conocer al equipo, Sean. Me mantendría alejado de Alex, es un idiota total."


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Charles y Erik se fueron una vez mas. Sean se sentó al lado de Hayley.

"Bien." habla Raven ganándose la atención de todos. "Creo que todos deberíamos encontrar nombres en clave. Ahora somos agentes del gobierno y deberíamos tener algún tipo de nombres en clave. Quiero que me llamen Mystique."

"Maldición, quería que me llamaran Mystique." bromea Sean, con un falso tono de desilusión en su voz.

"Lo llamé primero, además." Raven de repente se convierte en una copia del niño con una ola de azul. Despertando enseguida el interés de Hayley. "Soy más misteriosa que tú."

El grupo gritó y chilló ante la transformación de Raven, y rápidamente volvió a su propia forma.

"Darwin, ¿y tú?"

El hombre de piel oscura se pone de pie rechazando la pregunta. "Bueno, Darwin ya es un tipo de apodo. Ya sabes... se adapta para sobrevivir y todo... mira esto." da media vuelta y camina hacia una pecera en un lado de la habitación. Todos se interesaron y se volvieron para mirar. Darwin los mira antes de sumergir la cabeza en el tanque, creciendo las branquias en cuestión de segundos. Tomó aliento bajo la superficie y vitoreamos una vez más.

Hayley aplaude riéndose en una mezcla de alivio y entretenimiento. Finalmente encontro un grupo de personas aparentemente como ella, todos compartian sus diferencias.

"¿Que pasa contigo?" Darwin le pregunta a Sean mientras volvía.

El chico se reclina en sus pensamientos, con las manos cruzadas. "Quiero que me llamen... Banshee."

"¿Y por qué quieres ser nombrado después de un espíritu que llora?" Hank cuestiona.

Sean lo mira con una sonrisa diabólica antes de ponerse de pie. "Es posible que deseen taparse los oídos."

Todos cumplieron sus órdenes.

Sean toma una postura junto a la mesa, tomando una respiración profunda. Lo sostuvo por un momento, mira a su alrededor, y luego suelta un horrible sonido agudo. Su objetivo se perdió las copas en la mesa y destrozó la ventana en su lugar. Nerviosamente todos rompieron en carcajadas.

"Tú eres el siguiente." Sean señala a Ángel que se pone de pie.

"Bueno, mi nombre artístico era Angel." dice quitándose la chaqueta. Sean deja escapar un silbido. "Se ajusta un poco." el tatuaje en su espalda se convirtió en alas como una libélula.

"¡¿Puedes volar?!" Raven estuvo a punto de gritar.

"Uh-huh... y yo también estoy aquí." la chica se da vuelta, toma aliento, y dispara una especie de bola de fuego ácido que aterriza en la cabeza de una estatua en el exterior.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Raven le pregunta a Hank.

"¿Qué hay de Pie Grande?" Alex se rie aunque a nadie más parecia divertido.

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los chicos con los pies grandes... y los tuyos son un poco pequeños." replica Raven. Sean casi salta de su asiento riendo y los demás se unieron.

"Bueno, Alex. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué puedes hacer?" Cuestiona Darwin.

"Yo... no puedo hacerlo aquí." Alex responde.

"¿Puedes hacerlo ahí afuera?" Darwin asiente afuera. El hombre niega con la cabeza y se rie, pero Raven y Angel comenzaron a cantar su nombre para presumir.

"¡Bien bien!" él se da por vencido con una sonrisa y se puso de pie. "Pero cuando digo bajar, tienes que bajarte."

Todos asienten y lo siguen hasta el borde de la ventana rota, que continuaba hasta el patio. Hayley se para junto a Sean y Angel, mirando ansiosamente afuera con ellos.

"Baja." Alex llama. "¡Bajar!" pero nadie se mueve, y Alex los saluda con la mano.

Pasa un momento, y luego, de repente, con un ligero movimiento, gigantescos discos rojos zumbaron y aparecieron de Alex, que cruzaban el patio incontrolablemente. Uno desgarra la estatua por la mitad.

Angel y Raven saltaron de un lado a otro, y ellos aplaudieron cuando Alex volvió a entrar.

Sean mira hacia Hayley y sonrie. "¿Entonces, que haces pequeña mutante? Eres telepata igual que tu padre?"

Hayley siente que la atención se volvía hacia ella. "Si, se hacer otra cosa, pero prefiero no mostrar mi poder, papá dice que es peligroso."

"¡Oh vamos!" Angel se rie. "Muéstranos. Está bien, no te juzgaremos."

"Sí, no puede ser más repugnante que el ácido de Angel." bromea Sean, agachándose cuando Ángel le da un golpe en la cabeza.

"Bien, necesito un voluntario." Hayley dice.

"Lo haré." dice Raven enseguida.

Hayley agarra la mano de Raven unos segundos antes de soltarla. Luego se transforma en Alex y luego se transforma en si misma.

"Eso fue rudo para una niña." dice Sean y todos aplaudieron.

"Puedes copiar mutaciones." dice Hank impresionado.

"Es lo primero que se hacer." Hayley dice.

"¿A que te refieres?" Alex pregunta.

"Puedo hacer mas cosas." Hayley dice. "Aun no se controlarlas bien."

"Muestranos." Sean pide enseguida.

"Bien. Esta es una de ellas..." Eliana levanta su mano comenzando a levantar la mesa de café. Todos empezaron a aplaudir. "Esperen aun no he terminado." dice ella dejando la mesa donde estaba, antes de agarrar una pequeña estatua cerca de una de las mesas. Abre su mano y enseguida se abre un pequeño hoyo morado, mas alla arriba de Darwin aparece otro hoyo morado. Ella lanza la pequeña estatua en su hoyo y cierra la mano. La estatua enseguida sale del otro hoyo cayendo en las manos de Darwin, pero sin una mitad. Cuando todos se quedan en silencio Hayley se siente incomoda. "Aun no se controlarlo bien. Lo descubrí hace poco."

"Eso fue fantástico." Hank es el primero en hablar antes de ponerse de pie. "Es la primera vez que un mutante tiene dos o mas poderes a la vez. Es simplemente grandioso..."

"Creo que tu nombre clave sera WraitBlink." Dice Raven sonriendo con entusiasmo.

"Me gusta." Hayley dice sintiéndose mas grande de lo que era en edad.

"Está bien, está bien, muchachos. ¡Es hora de celebrar!" Exclama Darwin, abriendo otra botella de refresco. Angel corre a la radio y comienza a tocar música mientras todos volvían a entrar en la habitación.

La melodía resonaba en todo el patio. Hayley encontro el ruido un poco demasiado fuerte y se excuso de la habitación. Nadie parecío darse cuenta de su ausencia, así que sale silenciosamente y sin decir una palabra al pasillo. La tranquilidad era un amigo bienvenido en sus pequeños oídos. Se apresura por los suelos de mármol decidiendo encontrar los baños. Camina arriba y abajo por el pasillo, probablemente pasando el mismo elevador dos veces antes de que finalmente apareciera un hombre de traje frente a ella.

"Disculpe señor."

Su atención estaba retrasada, pero después de unos momentos de no parecer notar, se detuvo y la miró. "¿Qué?" su respuesta fue cortante.

"¿Me podría decir donde están los baños?" Hayley le pide ignorando el tono del hombre. Necesitaba un baño urgentemente.

* * *

Charles se puso de pie cuando la reunión sobre Shaw llegó a su fin. Habían obtenido el visto bueno para llevar a los otros con ellos para enfrentar a Shaw, ya que ese era el plan original. Espera a que Moira saliera de la habitación para dirigirse hacia donde estaban los otros mutantes. "Tu avión sale a las tres de la mañana, asegúrate de estar listo para entonces."

Cayeron un paso detrás de ella. "Te lo estoy diciendo." comienza Erik. "Estos niños no están listos para Shaw."

"Creo que te van a sorprender." dice Charles, tratando de concentrarse en la conversación en lugar de la confusión de pensamientos y murmullos que de repente se hicieron más fuertes en su mente. "Son un grupo excepcional de jóvenes..." Se detiene. El ruido no venía de su cabeza esa vez, venía del patio.

"¿Que demonios?" Moira murmura cuando salieron a la vista.

La estatua que una vez estuvo en el medio del patio estaba degollada. La ventana a la sala común de los mutantes se hizo añicos en pedazos alrededor del área. La música explotaba fuertemente en el aire de la noche. Angel tenía sus alas afuera, volando y bailando mientras Raven estaba en el sofá y continuaba bailando. Hank estaba boca abajo, sujetando la lámpara del techo con los pies mientras se movía al ritmo de la música. Sean y Alex se turnaron para golpear a Darwin con varios objetos que encontraron mientras su parte superior del cuerpo estaba cubierta de piedra y roca.

"¡Vamos! Puedes ir más duro que eso." se burla Darwin cuando Sean lo golpea con una silla. "¡Más fuerte!"

Los tres vieron horrorizados cómo continuaron bailando y golpeando a Darwin. Charles pensó que tenían mejor juicio y más sentido común que hacer lo que sea que hubieran hecho. Rompiendo el vidrio, escondiendo la estatua, honestamente. Solo los estaba defendiendo, pero allí estaban demostrando que lo que Erik pensaba era verdad.

"¿Qué están haciendo?!" Grita Moira, con sus manos en sus caderas.

El grupo se voltea sorprendido y lentamente detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo. Hank se deja caer al suelo mientras Ángel apagaba la música. Raven rápidamente salta del sofá. Sean y Alex comenzaron a cubrir la colección de objetos que habían usado para golpear a Darwin detrás de ellos mientras el hombre volvía a su forma normal.

Moira los mira y señala hacia el centro del patio. "¿Qué pasó con la estatua?"

"Alex fue quien lo rompió." Hank corta rápidamente antes de retroceder.

"No, Havok. Tenemos que llamar a Alex, Havok." dice Raven, dando un paso al frente. "Ése es su nombre ahora. Y estábamos pensando, tu deberías ser el Profesor X-" Señala a Charles, antes de señalar a Erik. "Y deberías ser Magneto."

"Excepcional." Erik murmura, mirándolos insatisfecho antes de irse.

"¿Donde esta Hayley?" Charles pregunta mirando alrededor. En ese momento la niña caminaba de regreso a la habitación, secándose las manos en los pantalones.

"Aqui." Dice ella ganandose la atención de Charles enseguida.

"¿Dónde estabas?" el le pregunta.

"En el baño." Hayley le contesta.

Charles entrecierra sus ojos antes de mirar a Raven con decepción. "Esperaba más de ti." Con eso extiende su mano hacia Hayley. "Vamos Hayley es hora de que comas algo."

Hayley enseguida agarra su mano alejándose junto a su padre.

Moira niega con la cabeza. Ella no pudo alejarse del desastre que habían creado. "Limpien esto. Ahora." ordena antes de seguir a los demás.

* * *

Mas tarde esa noche Charles terminó de empacar para irse de nuevo. La mayoría de la gente dormía, aunque muchos agentes patrullaban y garantizaban la seguridad. Charles frunció el ceño ante lo que había pasado antes. La sala común ya había sido limpiada, pero aún quedaba por arreglar el cristal y los muebles que estaban siendo reemplazados en ese momento. El hecho de que confiara tanto en Raven y no estuviera a la altura de esa confianza dolía...

Se sacudió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Él se acercó y abrió. "Moira." saludó.

"Charles, esto solo será un momento." dijo ella.

"Por favor entra." Él se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Moira le sonrió, entró y se sentó en la cama, llevando sus archivos con ella. "Ya informamos a nuestro contacto de nuestro plan. Varios soldados vienen con nosotros..." comenzó, hablando de cómo iban a llegar e infiltrarse en la casa del alto funcionario soviético.

Charles se sentó junto a ella y miró a través de los documentos, asintiendo con la cabeza una vez y un rato. Estaban pasando por alto por completo los puntos de control militares y tenían su cobertura establecida. Todo estaba listo para ellos. "Brillante." él dijo, sonriendo.

"No fuí sólo yo, quiero decir, pensé en la idea de la tapa, pero no podríamos hacerlo sin nuestro contacto y los soldados... Y por supuesto tu..."

Charles se rió entre dientes cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta, allí estaba Hayley. "Oye, Hayley."

Ella le dio una pequeña media sonrisa. "Oye..."

"¿Qué hacés despierta tan tarde?" Charles le pregunta haciendola entrar.

Antes de que Hayley hablara Moira ya iba de salida.

"Dejaré aquí algunos de estos documentos para que los lea más adelante, Charles." Moira recogió sus cosas y comenzó a irse. Se detuvo y le sonrió a la niña. "Hola Hayley."

"Hola Moira." Eliana sonrió hacia la mujer.

"El avión sale en una hora. No llegues tarde." Moira le dijo a Charles dirigiéndose al pasillo.

"Por supuesto." él le devolvió el llamado. Su atención se volvió hacia su hija que se había sentado en su cama.

"Ahora si respondeme señorita." él se acercó. "¿Que haces levantada tan tarde? Deberías estar dormida."

"No podía dormir." Hayley dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "A veces tengo pesadillas que se hacen realidad."

Charles frunció le ceño sentándose a su lado en la cama. "Desde cuando es eso?"

"Desde que tengo uso de memoria." Hayley dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Pero muchas veces no los recuerdo, como el de ahora." ella se queda pensativa antes de mirar a su padre. "Vas a buscar a ese hombre malo?"

"¿Que?" Charles preguntó.

"Lo leí en la mente de Moira." Hayley dijo.

"Necesitamos hablar de tu telepatía." Dijo Charles negando con la cabeza.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Hayley preguntó. "Déjame mostrarte algo." ella dijo tomando la mano de su padre y cerrando los ojos. "¿Shaw?" pregunta mirando a su padre a los ojos. "¿Así se llama ese hombre?"

"Hayley, deja de intentar leer mi mente..." Charles comenzó pero su hija lo interrumpió.

"Pero quiero mostrarte lo que puedo hacer. Copie tu mutación." Hayley dijo. "Y sin decírtelo he fusionado tu mutación a la mía y he podido escuchar mas allá de lo normal. Tal vez puedo ayudarte a llegar a la mente de ese hombre llamado Shaw."

"¿Que?" Charles preguntó confundido.

"Espera." Hayley dijo sin responderle antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Podía sentir su mente viajando por todos los países hasta que tuvo un comienzo abrupto. Ella gritó de dolor.

"Hayley, ¿qué pasa?" Charles pregunto preocupado.

"Algo me está bloqueando." Hayley dijo. De repente entró en trance.

_'Un hombre fue arrojado por el ciclón, lanzó la ventana de la sala de recreación, ella gritó cuando su cadáver aterrizó cerca. Un mutante mató al último oficial con sus cuchillos y todos retrocedieron hasta la esquina mientras otro caminaba por la ventana rota. El primero siguió de pie al otro lado de la habitación. Ángel gritó mientras se escuchaban más disparos._

_"Espera, espera, espera, quieres a los mutantes? Allí estan, solo dejen ir a la gente normal." Una voz dijo detrás de una puerta, un grito ahogado pronto siguió.'_

"Hayley!" Charles llamó a su hija que inmediatamente despertó de su trance y lo miró. "¿Que paso?"

"Acabo de tener una visión, o algo así." Hayley respondió.

"¿Visión?" Charles preguntó inquieto. Cuando Hayley asintió él continuó. "¿Que pasó?"

"No estoy segura, solo ví a dos mutantes, atacandonos." Hayley dice. "No se cuando o el lugar todo estaba borroso... Tal vez no sea nada."

"¿Esto te pasa siempre?" Charles le pregunta.

"No." Hayley respondió. "Es la primera vez."

"Tal vez sea, por fusionar tu mente a la mía." Charles dijo atando cabos. "Tu telepatía es fuerte ligada a la mía." él mira a su hija con admiración. "Eres única Hayley."

"No es lo único que puedo hacer." Hayley responde. "Hay otras cosas que no se controlar. A veces me asusta."

"Oye. No tienes porque tener miedo." Charles le dijo agarrando sus manos pequeñas en las de él. "Yo te ayudaré a controlar todo lo que puedas hacer. Ya no estas sola. Nunca más."

Hayley asiente sonriendo aliviada. "¿Cuándo te vas?"

"En una hora estan preparando el avión mientras hablamos." Charles le respondió.

"¿Vendras mañana?" Hayley le pregunta.

Charles sonrie dandole a sus manos un apretón suave. "No, no lo creo. Regresaré en un dia o dos."

"No quiero que te vayas." Hayley soltó de repente. "No hemos pasado tiempo juntos."

Charles se queda en silencio antes de acariciar las manos de su hija. "Lo se, y me disculpo por ello. Pero te prometo que cuando terminemos con esto, dedicaré mas tiempo para nosotros, para conocernos mejor. ¿Te gustaría eso?"

Hayley asiente enseguida. "Si, eso me gustaría."

"Bien." Charles le sonríe antes de levantarse. "Ahora, ve e intenta dormir, es demasiado tarde para que una niña de tu edad este despierta."

Hayley ríe ligeramente antes de levantarse de la cama también. "Ya hablas como un papá." ella sonríe ante la mirada de su padre y camina hacia la puerta antes de volverse de nuevo. "Oye."

Charles que había continuado a empacar se dio la vuelta. "¿Si?"

Hayley se queda en silencio antes de acercarse a Charles abrazándolo por su medio. Él se tenso al principio. "Por favor mantente a salvo."

Charles se quedo sin saber que hacer hasta que le devolvió el abrazo a su hija.

"La tendré, es una promesa." Charles le dijo cuando ella se alejo para mirarlo, él levantó su mano para ahuecar su mejilla y se inclinaba dándole un suave beso en la frente. "Ahora a dormir."

"Esta bien." Hayley dijo sonriendo. Cuando llego a la puerta se volvió de nuevo. "Buenas noches papá." con eso salió completamente de la habitación.

Charles una vez más no supo que hacer, era la primera vez que Hayley lo llamaba papá, en ese momento muchas emociones lo invadieron. No pudo negarse que le estaba gustando ser padre.

* * *

Pudieron deslizarse fácilmente en el Soviet. No había ningún bache en el camino, al menos no todavía. Charles no quería maldecir nada. Todo lo que estaba pasando parecía demasiado fácil. O bien la CIA había planeado todo muy bien, o bien algo malo iba a suceder. Cabalgaron en la parte trasera de un camión, él y Erik sentados al frente mientras los soldados se alineaban a los lados.

"Tenemos un problema." dice Moira, levantando la escotilla pequeña hacia atrás.

"¿Qué?" Charles redirige su mirada de la mujer al puesto de control frente a él. Sabía que las cosas eran demasiado fáciles.

"Lo siento mucho. Esto no estaba en el mapa."

"Pase lo que pase, actúa normalmente. Me ocuparé de esto, ¿de acuerdo?" Charles dice. Ella asiente y cierra la tapa cuando el camión se detuvo. "Ahora, escúchame..." Charles explica lo que iba a hacer mientras los dos en el frente comenzaron a hablar en ruso. Sería capaz de hacer que el soldado vea una ilusión, pero solo funcionaría si los soldados permanecieran tranquilos y no hicieran ningún ruido. Escucharon a alguien regresar y comenzar a abrir las puertas. Al instante, los soldados levantaron sus armas. "Fácil, fácil. Tómalo con calma, chicos."

Las puertas se abrieron, pero el soldado soviético no vio nada más que la espalda vacía. Después de otra conversación, su contacto cerró las puertas y puso en marcha el camión una vez más. Lo hicieron cerca de la finca donde los soldados se extendieron para cubrir más terreno. Erik, Moira y Charles se escondieron en el suelo lo más cerca posible de la propiedad sin ser atrapados. Vieron un pequeño helicóptero aterrizando, pero Shaw no salió. En cambio, la mujer rubia del yate lo hizo.

Los ojos de Erik se abrieron de par en par y él levantó la vista sorprendido. "¿Dónde está Shaw?"

Charles negó con la cabeza. "No sé. Pero si es telépata y yo la leo, sabrá que estamos aquí... Déjame intentar algo más." Puso dos dedos contra su sien y se concentró en uno de los hombres que montaba guardia junto a la puerta de la finca. Él pudo tomar el control de su mente y ver y escuchar lo que el guardia pudo.

"Shaw envía sus disculpas." dice la rubia. "Pero está indispuesto. Me pidió que fuera en su lugar. Y entre tú y yo, cariño, soy mucho mejor compañía..."

"Él no viene." Charles frunce el ceño. Si él no venía, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Sabía que se dirigían allí? "Entonces, ¿y ahora, jefe?"

"Ahora, nada. Estamos aquí para Shaw. Misión abortada." Moira decide.

"Diablos es." Erik se prepara para ponerse de pie. Lo habría hecho si Moira no lo hubiera agarrado de repente.

"¡Erik!"

"Ella es su mano derecha. Eso es lo suficientemente bueno para mí."

"La CIA está invadiendo la casa de un alto funcionario soviético. ¿Estás loco?" Moira dice.

"No soy CIA." Erik dice alejandose.

"¡Erik!" Ella llama mientras huía.

El hombre atravesó el bosque y atravesó el pequeño campo. Los hombres de guardia ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando el alambre de púas se enroscó y enrolló a su alrededor. Lanzó el bar y corrió hacia la casa. Apartó las armas de los guardias y los derrotó fácilmente. Estaba enojado, y eso hizo que fuera más fácil para él entrar a la casa.

"Empezará la Tercera Guerra Mundial con una sola persona. Tenemos que hacer algo." dice Charles, maldiciendo interiormente.

"¿Como que?" Moira pregunta.

"Nos estamos mudando." Charles dice.

"¡No puedes!"

"Lo siento. No puedo dejarlo." Charles se levanta siguiendo a Erik, deteniéndose ante uno de los guardias que estaban enrollados en alambre. "¡Por el amor de Dios, Erik!" Suspira y presiona sus dedos contra la sien del hombre. "Mantén la calma... Mantén la calma. Olvida mi rostro."

El hombre cayó inconsciente y Charles siguió su camino. Corrió a la mansión y siguió los sonidos de pelea y la ira que irradiaba Erik. Lo alcanzó justo a tiempo para abrir las puertas de la habitación que contenía tanto a la mujer como a los soviéticos. Lo que vieron fue algo que definitivamente no esperaban. La mujer en el sofá vestida solo con ropa interior y sus botas mientras el Soviet se sentaba en la cama, acariciando el aire. Era obvio que estaba proyectando una ilusión.

"Buen truco." dice Charles. "Lo fue, pero fue muy extraño de ver."

El soviético los miró y entrecerró los ojos. Miró a la rubia antes de mirar a los dos otra vez. "¿Quién eres tú?" Rápidamente alcanzó su arma.

"Ve a dormir." ordena Charles. El hombre rápidamente retrocedió, quedándose dormido.

La mujer se puso de pie y su piel se transformó en una de las cualidades de diamante. Era como si ella fuera una estatua completamente hecha de diamantes, pero todavía vivía y respiraba. Su mente estaba cerrada. No importa lo duro que lo intentó, Charles no recibió nada y solo recibió dolor por los ataques mentales que ella le envió.

"Puedes dejar de intentar leer mi mente, azúcar." Ella dice. "Nunca vas a obtener algo de mí mientras estoy así."

Charles mira a Erik en comprensión por un momento. De repente, ella cargó. Al ver eso, rápidamente la agarraron y la empujaron contra el rodapié, pero no sin cierta dificultad. Erik manipuló el metal para encerrar sus muñecas, atrapándola en la cama. "Así que, entonces, puedes decirnos. ¿Dónde está Shaw?"

Ella eligió ignorarlos y simplemente luchó contra sus ataduras de metal. Sin embargo, fue un gran esfuerzo, considerando que Erik tenía el control total del metal a su alrededor. Una de las piezas doradas se enrolló alrededor de su garganta, dos más rodearon sus brazos.

"Erik." advierte Charles. Esto no era lo que deberían estar haciendo. "Erik, eso es suficiente." Las ataduras solo se estrecharon más, varias grietas comenzaron a aparecer a lo largo de su garganta. "¡Erik, es suficiente!"

El hombre soltó las ataduras y puso el armazón de la cama como estaba antes. La mujer rompió su forma anterior y volvió a parecerse a un humano, respirando pesadamente y tomando tanto oxígeno como necesitaba. "Toda tuya." murmura, dirigiéndose a la mesa. "Ella no cambiará a forma de diamante otra vez. Y si lo hace, solo dale un toque suave."

Charles se arrodilla a su nivel y comienza a buscar en su mente. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de resistirse, permitiéndole ver lo que quería. Charles frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de Shaw. Él estaba planeando erradicar a todos, erradicando a los humanos. Planeó comenzar una guerra y dejar atrás solo a los mutantes que lo siguieron. Solo quería que los que eran como ellos sobrevivieran. Todo lo demás podría caer en la ruina.

"Hermoso, ¿no es así?" ella pregunta.

"Esto es peor de lo que imaginamos anteriormente... Te llevamos con nosotros. La CIA querrá interrogarte por sí misma."

Ella se burla. "Oh, lo dudo. Tienes algunas cosas que Shaw quiere. Tienen cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse en este momento."

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

El día siguiente fue lento, todos estaban en la sala de recreación. Hayley que había terminado de tomar jugo miraba mientras Alex y Darwin se involucraban en un extraño juego que ella no había visto antes.

Ella no podía dejar de pensar en el extraño sueño que había tenido en la noche. Y la premonición. Cualquiera que fuera la sensación de náuseas, probablemente no era nada. Suspiró, jaló sus piernas hasta su pecho y apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos. Ella odiaba estar atrapada allí. Los habían encerrado como perros malos mientras que el trío que incluía a su padre hizo un viaje a Rusia. Levanta los ojos cuando dos hombres pasaron junto a la ventana, deteniéndose para provocar al grupo sentado alrededor del sofá.

"¡Mira, el circo está en la ciudad!" uno de los hombres dijo. "Vamos." mira a Ángel, "¿Por qué no nos das un poco..." y procede a imitar sus habilidades de vuelo. Ella sacudió su cabeza con disgusto hacia ellos y suspira.

"Hey, tú. ¡Muéstranos el pie! Sí, vamos pie grande." se burla otro cuando Hank se levantaba para cerrar la cortina.

Hayley suspira molesta enterrando su cara en sus rodillas. Los humanos eran tan malos. En realidad, ningún humano que haya conocido fue considerablemente amable. Un ruido sordo llamo la atención de todos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Ella pregunta cuando Raven se levanta del sillón mirando por la ventana abierta como todos. El patio estaba vacío.

"¿Ves eso?" Pregunta Raven, y todos levantan la vista a tiempo para ver a un hombre arrojado desde algún lugar de arriba.

Hayley ahoga un grito cuando ve al sujeto caer al suelo frente a la ventana, enseguida recordó la misma escena que había visto en la premonición. Todos corrieron lejos de la ventana, acercándose a ella. Más personas comenzaron a caer del cielo, rompiendo vidrios por todas partes y aterrizando por todo el patio. Sus cuerpos ensuciaban el suelo como basura; sin embargo, no se podía ver ninguna causa.

Un grupo de hombres armados aparece de repente, apuntando sus armas a una fuerza imprevista. "¡Quédense en la habitación!" uno de ellos grita.

"¡Detrás de ti!" Grita Raven.

Los hombres desaparecen enseguida antes de que la ventana se hace añicos, y hubo más gritos.

Raven se aferraba a Hayley fuertemente escondida junto a los demás detrás de uno de los muebles con Darwin de pie de forma protectora frente a ellos, listo para cambiar para rebotar las balas perdidas.

"¡Como si nos estuviéramos quedando!" Grita él, cuando Azazel reaparecia, una vez mas "¡Vamonos!"

Todos se levantaron para salir corriendo de la habitación enseguida corriendo por el pasillo para escapar de lo que sea que estaba pasando, pero había una pared de hombres armados allí esperando que quienquiera que estuviese atacando caminara por allí. Interrumpieron rápidamente a los mutantes y los obligaron a regresar a la habitación. Una lluvia de explosiones sacudió el edificio y, sin elección, volvieron corriendo a la habitación. Casi tan pronto como lo hicieron, un hombre fue enviado volando por la ventana con el tornado. Todos se agacharon, gritando. El tornado se desvaneció en la nada, el hombre de gris desde el bote entró en la habitación. Observaron horrorizados cómo Azazel mataba al agente final en su camino.

Los siete se amontonaron mientras los dos se acercaban. Disparos resonaron afuera de sus puertas. Raven miró asustado. ¿Qué podría ser ahora?

"¿Quieres a los mutantes? Están justo a través de esa puerta. Solo deja que la gente normal se vaya. No somos una amenaza..." El hombre del otro lado se vio truncado por el sonido de los huesos al reventar. Solo podían mirar en estado de shock. Pensaban que se suponía que la CIA los estaba protegiendo, ¿pero los abandonaron tan fácilmente?

Una tercera figura entra a la habitación. El hombre llevaba un extraño casco de metal, su cara cruel, pero pintada con una sonrisa divertida, como si estuviera entretenido con el escaso intento que los humanos pusieron contra ellos.

En el momento en que Hayley lo vio, sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente y ella se puso rígida, ese hombre irradiaba maldad y poder.

"¿El telépata?" pregunta el hombre, volviéndose hacia Azazel.

"No esta aquí."

"Lástima. Bueno, al menos puedo quitarme esta tontería". Se quitó el casco de la cabeza y se pasó una mano por sus mechones marrones. Antes de fijar su atención en la niña que se abrazaba a Raven. "Así que los rumores son ciertos." Sonríe amenazante. "El Telepata tiene una hija."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Raven pregunta aferrándose mas a Hayley.

"Charles no es el único que es telepata." Shaw dice aun mirando con una sonrisa a la niña.

"Pero volviendo al tema real." dice el sujeto volviéndose hacia los demás. "Mi nombre es Sebastian Shaw. Y no estoy aquí para lastimarlos."

"¡Congelar!" Un agente más llama.

"Azazel." Shaw dice. El mutante se teletransporta matando al hombre rápidamente, permitiendo que Shaw continuara. "Amigos míos, viene una revolución. Cuando la humanidad descubra quiénes somos, qué podemos hacer, cada uno de nosotros enfrentará una elección: ser esclavo o levantarse para gobernar."

"Estas mintiendo." Hayley murmura al leer la mente del hombre. Pudo sentir a Raven aferrarse a ella con más fuerza.

La mirada del sujeto llamado Shaw se movió hacia ella, su sonrisa creciendo de nuevo. "Así que eres telépata igual que tu padre. Supongo que tengo que mantener el casco." dijo antes de colocarse el objeto y acercarse a Hayley inclinándose para mirarla a los ojos. "Tus habilidades serían de gran utilidad para nosotros, pequeña. Podría enseñarte a expandirte mas allá de lo que conoces."

Hayley se queda en silencio mirando los ojos del hombre. "No necesito leer tu mente, para saber que eres una mala persona." susurro ella. "Jamás apoyaría lo que haces."

"Es una lástima..." Shaw dijo su sonrisa muriendo en su cara mientras se levantaba. Desvía su mirada hacia los demas. "En cuanto al resto de ustedes, elijan libremente, pero sepan que si no están con nosotros, entonces, por definición, están en contra de nosotros. Entonces, pueden quedarse y para la gente que los odia y les teme, o pueden unirse a mí y vivir como reyes. Y reinas."

Tiende su mano hacia Ángel, sabiendo que su resolución era vacilante. Como él quería, la chica desliza su mano en la suya y se baja con él.

"Ángel..." Raven respira con incredulidad.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Darwin la mira.

"Vamos. No pertenecemos aquí." dice la chica dándose la vuelta para mirarlos. "Y eso no es nada de lo que avergonzarse."

Darwin le tendió la mano, pero ella comenzó a alejarse con Shaw hacia el claro.

Raven frunce el ceño. "Tenemos que hacer algo."

"Espera, voy contigo." dice Darwin caminando hacia el claro.

Alex se puso delante del grupo mientras Sean, Raven, Hayley y Hank se alejaban hacia la puerta.

"Buena elección. Entonces cuéntame sobre tu mutación." Shaw pregunta.

"Bueno, me adapto para sobrevivir, así que supongo que iré contigo." dice Darwin. "Me gusta eso." Shaw dice sonriendo. Darwin se mueve al lado de Ángel. Justo cuando todos se unieron, Darwin le grita a Alex.

"¡Alex!"

"¡Corran!" Alex grita, mientras Raven alejaba a Hayley del peligro. Darwin agarra a Ángel y se transforma rápidamente.

Alex envia una andanada de anillos a Shaw, quien absorbe el ataque como una planta absorbiendo agua.

Darwin se mueve hacia atrás cuestionablemente mientras Azazel sacaba a Ángel de sus brazos.

"¿Proteger a tus compañeros mutantes? Es un gesto noble." reflexiona Shaw dirigiendose hacia un sorprendido Darwin. "Adáptate a esto." susurra, colocando un orbe rojo brillante en la boca del hombre.

Todos observaban con horror como Darwin luchaba por contener la energía que lo atravesaba, cambiando de forma a forma, pero sin uso. Mira a Alex mientras se desintegraba en la nada.

"Volveremos a encontrarnos, lo garantizo." dice Shaw antes de mirar a Hayley y darle una sonrisa. "Saludame a tu padre, Hayley."

Con un destello de humo, se habían ido.

El aire se llena de silencio. Hayley seguia con la mirada fija donde habia desaparecido Shaw. Estaba absolutamente asustada, como nunca en su vida. Su corazon y respiración estaban descontrolados al igual que su poder. Varios portales morados se abrian y cerraban peligrosamente, estirandose como si tuvieran vida propia.

"Hayley, cálmate. Tus poderes estan fuera de control." Raven dice inclinandose para mirar a la niña que estaba mas palida de lo normal.

"El lo mato." Hayley dice claramente en shock por lo que habia visto.

"Raven, creo que sera mejor que tranquilices a Hayley." Hank dice mirando con curiosidad los hoyos que se abrían y cerraban mostrando diferentes partes de la ciudad.

"Okey. Mírame." Raven le dice a Hayley. "Todo esta bien, cálmate. ¿Vamos a tomar algo para calmarnos si?"

"¿Donde esta mi papá?" Hayley pregunta llorando ahora.

"Él estará aquí pronto." Raven le dice secando las lagrimas de la niña. "No llores, pronto estará aquí. Te lo prometo, pero no llores."

"Tengo miedo." Hayley dice.

"Lo se." Raven dice suavemente. "Yo también."

"¿Tu tienes miedo?" Hayley pregunta haciendo que los hoyos menguaran poco a poco.

"Bastante." Raven afirma, calmada de ver que todos los hoyos se habían cerrado. "Creo que mas que tu. Necesito tomar algo para calmarme. ¿Quieres acompañarme?"

Hayley asiente enseguida tomando la mano de Raven que la guiaba fuera de la habitación seguida de Hank, Alex y Sean.

* * *

Charles había estado ansioso desde que dejaron el Soviet. Algo no se sentía bien. Cuanto más se acercaban a la base de la CIA, más pensamientos debería haber podido escuchar. Debería haber sido capaz de sentir a los niños disfrutando de su tiempo juntos como solía hacerlo. Pero ahora, oyó poco. No había nada más que remordimiento y tristeza que se fortaleció por el segundo. No tenían que preguntarse por qué. Tan pronto como lo vieron, el corazón de Charles se hundió. El lugar estaba en ruinas. El cemento roto y las piedra estaban en todas partes. La base de pie una vez fuerte había desaparecido y todo lo que quedaba era escombros. Encontró a los niños, pero solo había cinco. Sabía que había siete cuando se fueron. Echó un vistazo a los pocos allí en busca de una cara familiar, sintiendo una oleada de alivio cuando la encontró. Hayley estaba sentada al lado de Raven y de Hank.

Tan pronto como el auto se detuvo, Charles salta y tira de Raven en un abrazo. Gracias a Dios ella estaba bien. Antes de inclinarse hacia su hija.

"Oye Hayley, estas..." es interrumpido cuando ella le rodea el cuello con los brazos abrazándolo fuerte.

"Esta bien." Él murmura en voz baja regresandole el abrazo. "Estás bien. Todo esta bien."

Hayley asiente con la cabeza respirando irregularmente antes de separarse de su padre, que le peina suavemente el cabello antes de ponerse de pie y voltearse hacia los demás. "Hice los arreglos para que todos ustedes fueran enviados a su casa de inmediato."

"No nos vamos a casa." responde Sean ganandose la atención de Charles. "Alex no volverá a la cárcel."

"Charles, Darwin está muerto, ni siquiera podemos enterrarlo." dice Raven.

"Razón de más para que se vayan a casa. Permanecer solo los pondría en mayor peligro." Charles dice.

"Podemos vengarlo." Interviene Erik llamando la atención de todos.

"Erik una palabra por favor." Charles dice en voz baja mientras pasaba junto al otro hombre y se alejaba a un lado de todos. "Son solo niños."

"No. Ellos eran niños." Erik responde molesto. "Shaw tiene su ejército, necesitamos el nuestro."

Charles suspira. Ellos tenían que detener a Shaw, y era obvio seres humanos normales no serían capaces de hacerlo. El final sería el mismo si no tuvieran éxito, pero si lo hicieran y tuvieran incluso un rayo de esperanza, podrían salvar el futuro. "Tendremos que entrenar..." Se gira hacia los demás. "Todos nosotros. ¿Sí?"

"Bueno, no podemos quedarnos aquí, incluso si vuelven a abrir el departamento, no es seguro. No tenemos adónde ir." dice Hank.

"Sí, lo hacemos." dice Charles sonriendo. "Suban a los autos."

Raven sonríe. Ella sabía exactamente lo que él estaba pensando, y era perfecto. Uno, podrían entrenar sin que nadie interfiriera, y dos, podrían regresar a casa después de tanto tiempo. Y Hayley podría conocer su nuevo hogar, protegida de todo lo malo que había visto.

"¿Escuchaste eso Hayley?" Raven desvía su atención a la niña. "Iremos a casa."

"Esta bien." Ella responde en voz baja.

"Vamos Hayley." Hank dice extendiendo su mano y ella la toma enseguida.

"¿Que pasó?" Charles le pregunta a Raven mirando a su hija alejandose junto a Hank hacia los autos.

"Aparte de ver a varias personas morir frente a ella. Shaw habló con ella..." Raven se interrumpe cuando ve la alarma en Charles. "Pero él solo dijo que sabia que era tu hija. Se enteró que es telepata como tú. Luego dijo su discurso, sucedio lo de Darwin y te mando saludos diciendo su nombre... Creo que eso es mucho para una niña de solo ocho años."

"Ya lo creo." Charles suspira agotado antes de caminar hacia el auto seguido de Raven. Se sentó en el medio, entre Hayley y Raven mientras Erik se ponía al frente. Moira fue a tomar el otro auto con el resto de ellos.

Durante todo el viaje, Hayley miraba por la ventana, pero Charles lo sabía mejor. Ella estaba en su mente. Podía sentir el torrente de emociones que venía de ella. Sin decir palabra, él toma su pequeña mano y le da un apretón tranquilizador mientras buscaba en su mente de nuevo para calmarla y hacerla regresar.

Ella mira a Charles por un momento antes de poner sus rodillas en su pecho y acurrucarse contra él. Si eso era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento, entonces la dejaba. Lo que ella necesitaba era consuelo, y estaba más que contento de dárselo.

* * *

El viaje de regreso a Westchester se llenó con un silencio pesado y tenso. Alex tuvo la vergüenza de la muerte de Darwin. Él no había matado directamente a Darwin. Después de todo, fue Shaw quien infundió al hombre una intensa cantidad de energía. Pero fue la energía de Alex. Fue por su ataque, y no pudo evitar sentir la culpa. Sean ni siquiera podía aligerar el estado de ánimo. No tenía fuerzas para intentar descifrar una broma o dos, ni era el momento. Hank quería decir algo, pero ¿qué podría decirse? La base fue totalizada. Casi todos los agentes estaban muertos. Angel fue tomado. Darwin asesinado. No era algo que alguien quisiera traer de vuelta. Raven no podía quitar esas muertes de su cabeza en absoluto. A pesar de la emoción de regresar a casa, no saltaba de alegría. Hayley se quedó como estaba antes. Ella nunca soltó a Charles de la mano.

Charles mira a la niña y le da un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza. Podía sentir la confusión dentro de ella, la indecisión, el miedo... La sintió relajarse contra él cuando vio la mansión.

Salieron del convoy que tenían que usar para llevar a todos a la vez y se reunieron alrededor del frente. Charles sintió la chispa de sorpresa y emoción en el nuevo equipo al ver la mansión. Él sonrió, mirando hacia el edificio. Hogar dulce hogar.

Para Hayley la mansión le recordaba a una catedral de alguna manera. El edificio estaba hecho de bronceado. Fueron tres pisos: cuatro en las dos torres que se colocaron en el medio de las paredes laterales. Todas las paredes estaban cubiertas con trabajo de riel de piedra, que termina en puntos en las esquinas. Las ventanas eran altas, y aunque eran estrechas, había tantas que parecían amplias. Los jardines habrían cabido al menos una docena más de las mansiones, lo que realmente decía algo. Había árboles, ambos abandonados salvajes y recortados en formas ordenadas. El camino de entrada, que rodeaba la mansión, era todo de grava fina.

"¿Esto es tuyo?" Sean logra romper el silencio asombrado.

"No, es nuestro." corrige Charles, sonriendo mientras rodeaba a Hayley por los hombros atrayendola a su costado.

"Guau, Charles, no puedo imaginar cómo has sobrevivido con todas estas dificultades." dice Erik chorreando sarcasmo.

"Bueno, fue una dificultad suavizada por mí." Raven dice empujándose entre ellos, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de Charles que hace lo mismo por ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Está bien. Hora de la gira."

El grupo la sigue y se maravilla del interior casi tanto como se maravillaron con el exterior. Sean suelta un silbido e intenta tocar todo lo que puede.

Hayley queda encantada con todo, mas con la biblioteca. Su padre era el dueño de bastantes libros, muchos de ellos primeras ediciones. Los tomos se alineaban en los estantes en orden alfabético y orden de género. Había una gran chimenea y dos cómodas sillas con respaldo de ala que se encontraban cerca del hogar. Algunas sillas adicionales se habían agregado a la mezcla, estaban fuera de lugar con la rica decoración. Para ella a su joven edad, todo era perfecto.

"¿Estás bien?" Charles le pregunta preocupado de su expresión silenciosa.

"Estoy bien." Hayley dice. "Es solo que nunca había estado en una casa tan grande."

"Bueno. Este es tu nuevo hogar." Charles le sonriendo. "Ahora déjame ser el primero en mostrarte tu habitación."

Charles la lleva a su habitación, todos en la mansión compartían un pasillo, por si alguien necesitaba algo, pero todos podían elegir una habitación diferente si querían.

La habitación de Hayley tenía una gran cama de hierro forjado y muebles de caoba. El baño era opulento, revestido de mármol con una bañera lo suficientemente grande como para caber cómodamente cuatro. Le sorprendía que alguien pudiera vivir con tanta riqueza. "En serio esta sera mi habitación?"

"Si." Charles afirma frunciendo el ceño al ver la expresión incomoda en su hija. "¿No te gusta?"

Hayley se queda en silencio mirando detalladamente la habitación antes de fijarse en su padre. "No es eso. Es solo que pienso que es muy grande no?"

Charles no puede evitar sonreír ante el comentario. "Si eso te preocupa. Espera a ver las otras habitaciones." el se acerca inclinándose. "No te preocupes en lo grande o lo costoso que es. Es tuya."

"Si es mía, entonces podre decorarla como quiera?" Hayley dice dándole una mirada de nuevo a la habitación.

"Exactamente." Charles afirma, ganándose enseguida una pequeña sonrisa de la niña.

"Gracias." Hayley susurra en voz baja.

"No tienes que agradecerme nada." Charles le dice. "Ahora descansa un poco, para que después bajes a cenar."

"Bien." Hayley acepta. Charles solo asiente antes de salir de la habitación dejándola sola. Ella mira alrededor antes de soltar un suspiro y dejarse caer en la gran cama. Quería sentirse feliz de tener esa habitación para ella sola, pero no podía dejar de pensar y recordar los hombres que habían muerto. Y de Darwin que había sido asesinado por manos del tal Shaw.


	6. Chapter 6

El día siguiente fue el día de entrenamiento. Eso significaba levantarse temprano y trabajar todos. Eso también significaba usar sus habilidades. Hayley se acercaba junto con Raven que llevaba un uniforme deportivo al igual que los otros jóvenes. Moira y Charles llevaban algo casual de negocios, que estaba fuera de lugar en el mar de grises. Estaban reunidos en una de las salas de estar, esperando que todos llegaran. Una vez que todos lo hicieron, Charles hablo.

"Trabajaré con cada uno de ustedes para controlar y controlar sus habilidades. Alex, empezaremos contigo. Sean, Hank, Erik, Raven, lo que buscas es todo. Hoy es solo el comienzo, para ver dónde estás en tus habilidades y ver en qué necesitan trabajar."

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Alex pregunta.

"¿Por qué no estaría?" Charles frunce el ceño.

"No estoy necesariamente en el mejor control de mis habilidades..."

"Es por eso que estamos aquí, Alex. Te ayudaré a aprender a controlarlo." Charles le dice con seguridad.

"Probablemente terminaré cortandote por la mitad como la estatua-" Alex murmura.

"¿Cortaste la estatua por la mitad? Cuando dijeron que la rompiste, pensé que la habías roto o algo pequeño." dice Moira, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Alex se encoge de hombros. "No puedo controlarlo..."

Charles asiente. "Conozco el lugar perfecto donde puedes practicar. No te preocupes. ¿Alguna otra preocupación?"

"Sí..." Hayley interviene levantando su mano. "¿Yo también practicare como ustedes?"

"Oh, bueno..." Charles titubea enseguida cruzando mirada con Raven. "Preferiblemente no linda, al menos no hoy."

"Puedo entrenar con ella." interrumpe Erik. "Al menos, hasta que necesites ver qué puede hacer ella."

"No estoy cómodo con eso..." Charles se niega enseguida mirando a Erik por un momento antes de desviar su atención a su hija. "Cuando termine con Alex, prometo practicar contigo. Así podrás mostrarme todo lo que puedes hacer si?"

"Esta bien." Hayley acepta.

"Bien. Lo que hagan los demás hasta que entrenemos depende de ustedes." Charles dice. "La mansión es suya para recorrer, aunque sugiero no romper nada. Varias cosas son antigüedades. Alex, si es posible." Hace un gesto hacia la puerta. Alex se levanta y lo sigue fuera de la habitación.

Todos los demás continuaron descansando en la sala de estar, Sean chocando en uno de los sofás. Hayley por su parte salio de la habitación con dirección al patio. Queria comprobar si era tan inmenso como la casa.

Erik mira a la niña irse, decidido a seguirla mira a Raven que hablaba con Moira. Así sale de la habitación también siguiendo a Hayley al patio.

Hayley estaba en el patio acostada en el césped mirando el cielo, descansando después de haber corrido el inmenso patio.

"Creí que estarías practicando con tus habilidades." Erik dice acercándose, sobresaltando a la niña que se sienta enseguida en el césped.

"Mi papá dijo que lo esperara." Hayley dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Por que esperar cuando puedo ayudarte?" Erik le dice.

"Él dijo que no practicara contigo." Hayley replica poniéndose de pie encarando al hombre. "Ademas no puedo controlar mis habilidades todavía."

"Seré capaz de protegerme a mí mismo a diferencia de tu padre, a quien puedes lastimarlo fácilmente." Erik dice. "Hay mucho metal en el área al que puedo recurrir para defenderme y contenerte si es necesario."

"No lo se." Hayley dice insegura.

"Confía en mi." Erik dice.

Hayley duda, no quería desobedecer a su padre, pero quería aprender a controlar sus habilidades y no tenerles miedo. "Bien."

Erik sonríe enseguida satisfecho. "Perfecto." dice sacando una pistola del bolsillo de su sudadera con capucha apuntando hacia la niña que se tensa abriendo los ojos.

"¿Que haces?" Hayley pregunta con miedo.

"Esto es para asegurar que lo haces para defenderte." Erik dice antes de disparar la bala.

Hayley enseguida levanta su mano deteniendo la bala a centímetros de ella. Asustada e impresionada mira la bala y después a Erik.

"Eso estuvo bien." Erik dice sonriendo con orgullo. "Ahora intenta paralizarme por completo."

"No creo poder hacerlo." Hayley dice forzando la bala hacia atrás.

"Si puedes." Erik dice forzando la bala hacia adelante.

Ambos son interrumpidos por la voz de Charles que se acercaba apresuradamente al patio, con Raven y los demás siguiéndolo. "¿Que rayos estas haciendo Erik?"

"No te detengas." Erik le dice a la niña que se veía asustada mirando en la dirección donde se acercaba su padre. "Mírame Hayley, muéstrame que eres digna de tu mutación."

"¡Erik detente!" Charles llama acercándose molesto y preocupado al ver la escena frente a el. "Basta, es una niña."

"Cállate, Charles." gruñe Erik. "Su mutación no conoce su edad. Si no hace lo correcto es una inútil."

"Ella es mi hija." Charles dice acercándose a Erik enseguida con ira. "¡Déjala en paz!"

"¡Basta!" Hayley le pide a Erik en voz baja ahora con lagrimas al ver que la bala se acercaba cada vez mas a ella. "¡Detente por favor!"

"¡No lo haré!" Erik dice antes de empujar mas la bala.

"¡Basta!" Hayley grita dejando que la bala siguiera su camino. Y luego hubo silencio. Cuando abrió los ojos lentamente vio a Erik y su padre suspendidos boca abajo en el aire. Y los demás miraban con la boca abierta.

"Hayley, necesito que nos bajes." Charles pide lentamente, enunciando cada palabra como si estuviera tratando con un hombre que sostenía un arma en la cabeza de alguien.

Hayley mira alrededor y ve que varias cosas del patio flotaban en el aire, girando como si fueran planetas alrededor de Charles y Erik.

"Controla tus poderes, niña, no dejes que te controlen." Erik dice frunciendo el ceño.

Hayley intenta bajarlos, pero no puede. "¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo bajarlos!"

los objetos comenzaron a girar más rápido. Las encuestas de metal orbitaban tan rápido que solo se difuminaban en el aire.

"Hayley, tu puedes hacerlo..." Charles comienza suavemente.

"¡No puedo!" Hayley grita nerviosa haciendo que dos estatuas explotaran.

"¡Si puedes!" Charles alza la voz, llamando su atención enseguida. Él se acerca a su hija, su mano temblando con la fuerza de moverse contra el campo de fuerza telepática que había creado a su alrededor. Su mano ahueca su rostro. "Concéntrate. Necesito que nos dejes ir."

Hayley asiente cerrando los ojos. Segundos después los dos hombres cayeron al suelo.

"Lo siento." Hayley dice al enfocarse en su padre.

Charles se levanta e inmediatamente abraza a la niña. "Esta bien. Todo esta bien." Dice él antes de desviar su mirada hacia Erik. "Como te atreves a practicar con ella sin mi permiso? Sus habilidades necesitan equilibrarse antes de poder usarse."

"No era mi intención que esto sucediera." Erik dice viéndose culpable al ver el estado nervioso en que estaba la hija de su amigo.

"Mejor olvídalo Erik." Charles dice levantándose con Hayley aferrada a su costado. "Solo, no quiero que te acerques a mi hija."

Con eso se aleja con Hayley en dirección hacia Raven y los demás que esperaban de lejos.

* * *

Hayley se encerró en su habitación después del incidente. Su padre y Raven habían intentado calmarla y distraerla pero no funcionaba. Así habían decidido dejarla irse a dormir temprano. Pero de la nada siente que se le revolvía el estómago de hambre y recuerda que no había comido en todo el día.

Así se desliza silenciosamente fuera de la habitación después de haber revisado la ubicación de todos en la mansión. Baja de puntillas por el pasillo y llega a la gran cocina.

"Hola pequeña."

Ella salta ante el ruido, reconociendo la voz de Erik.

"Hola." Responde ella en voz baja antes de moverse hacia la puerta, su hambre olvidada por completo.

Erik se interpone en el camino de la niña deteniéndola. "Quiero disculparme por haberte asustado. Solo quería ayudarte con tus poderes."

"No necesito tu ayuda, tengo a mi papá." Hayley dice.

"Tu padre no quiere empujarte. Teme lo que puedas hacer." Erik dice agachándose al nivel de la niña. "Teme que algo como lo de hoy vuelva a suceder."

"Yo también tengo miedo." Hayley murmura. "¡Podría haber lastimado a todos en la mansión!"

"Entonces déjame ayudarte junto con tu padre." Erik dice mirándola a los ojos. "Créeme cuando te digo que se mejor que nadie lo que es perder el control de los poderes. Hace años cuando tenia tu edad me sucedió y no fue nada bonito de ver. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo no tuve quien me ayudara." Él se queda en silencio esperando que ella asimilara la información antes de volver a hablar. "¿Aceptas mi disculpa?"

"Si." Hayley asiente con la cabeza.

"Bien." Erik sonríe antes de levantarse. "Asi que creo que bajaste para comer algo cierto?" cuando la niña asiente el hace un gesto hacia la nevera. "Entonces no perdamos tiempo. Comamos algo."

Mas tarde esa misma noche Hayley estaba teniendo un sueño.

_'Comenzó con fuego. Ardiente y tan ardiente. Estába a su alrededor y había gritos. Gritos de dolor y agonía haciendo eco en las llamas. Holia a carne. Carne ardiendo. Y la voz era reconocible en su dolor y miedo._

_Charles. Su padre._

_Él era visible a través de las llamas, alcanzándola con ojos llenos de reverencia. Y miedo. Como si estuviera mirando a un dios oscuro._

_'¡Para! ¡Detente! ¡Detente, porfavor! ¡Detente! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!'_

_Gritandole en su cabeza. Su mente pidiendo que todo terminara. Sus gritos se hacian cada vez más fuertes. No podia ver ni oír nada más que él y su dolor._

_'¡Detente! ¡Detente! ¡DETENTE!'_

_Y de repente apareció Erik y los chicos arrodillados en las llamas en lugar de sus mentes clamando por ella. Gritando por su atención._

_'Hayley por favor! ¡Detente! ¡Detente!'_

_Estában llorando y gritando, sus mentes y voces hacian eco en agonía mientras el fuego los consumia y podia ver sus caras. Esa misma mirada que su padre le había hecho resonar en cada rostro carbonizado. Reverencia y miedo, como si fuera una entidad divina demoníaca, no la Hayley que conocian._

_Y siente que su mente se dirige hacia ellos ardiendo como fuego salvaje y sin su consentimiento, los golpea y los agarra al suelo, aferrándose a sus cabezas y gritando de dolor tanto por el fuego como por la fuerza de su poder._

_'¡NUNCA!'_

_Y tan pronto como su voz mental rasga sus mentes sabe que algo está mal. Esa voz no era de ella. Lo era, pero no lo era. Sonaba igual, pero habia mucho más detrás. Asi se aleja de las caras doloridas de Erik, Charles y los demás mientras agarraban sus cabezas._

_Y allí, reflejado en el vidrio, estába su cara solo... que no lo era. Sus ojos estában rojos como carbones ardientes, ardiendo profundamente en su cara, su piel brillaba oscuramente desde dentro, sombreando su rostro pálido haciendo que su apariencia sea tortuosa y casi demoníaca con venas oscuras y visibles, y su cabello ondeando en un torrente personal invisible, fluyendo alrededor de una manera surrealista._

_El reflejo sonríe sombríamente, extendiendo una mano hacia la niña y ella la imita, levantando la mano para tocar el espejo de cristal. El fuego parpadea detrás de ella y alrededor y los gritos hacen eco en el aire. Era un caos por todas partes, pero en el espejo estába en calma, el fuego congelado, el mundo en silencio._

_El reflejo se oscurece de la nada, el cuerpo brillando intensamente oscuro como el fuego negro, y gruñe, la cara girando con odio._

_Y luego es fuego que sale de ella en forma de un gran pájaro, girando en el aire y gritando como algo inhumano. Se retuerce y crece, alas ardientes se extienden a medida que se eleva y se vuelve más y más caliente, las llamas danzando violentamente._

_Los gritos volvieron y Erik, Charles y los niños estában carbonizados y quemados._

_'¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!'_

_El pájaro de fuego se gira para mirarla, con los ojos entrecerrados en pura rabia desenfrenada, y de ella se levanta Hayley, su cara demasiado retorcida por el odio. Y extiende su mano corriendo hacia adelante con un chillido, consumiéndola en fuego, calor y odio y en las llamas escucha su propia voz oscura con poder dentro gritándole._

_'¡NUNCA!'_


	7. Chapter 7

Todos en la mansión se despertaron de inmediato, los gritos se desgarraron de sus gargantas. Todo el mundo estaba fuera de sus cobijas y en el pasillo de inmediato, todavía jadeando en la adrenalina que quedaba del intenso sueño. Ni siquiera podían recordar de qué se trataba, solo calor, fuego y miedo. Al principio, todos pensaron que era Charles, pero se sorprendieron al verlo en el pasillo jadeando por aire también. Había dos telépatas en la mansión y, si no era Charles, solo habría una persona que pudiera causar semejante sueño.

Hayley.

Los pies de Charles se mueven sobre el frío suelo de madera mientras corría hacia la habitación de su hija, los otros habitantes de la mansión lo seguían, la confusión y la preocupación se reflejaban en sus ojos, incluso en el estoico Erik.

Alex, siendo el audaz que era, lo detuvo a mitad de carrera, girando la suya para enfrentarlos. "¿Que esta pasando?"

"Sí." dice Sean rápidamente, con voz entrecortada. "¿Qué fue eso?"

Charles aparta su mano suspirando. "Hayley." Y se va de nuevo, corriendo hacia la puerta de su hija golpeando ligeramente. Sin respuesta. Intenta abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. "Hayley? Hayley?" Golpea de nuevo, con el pánico creciendo en su pecho. Asi le grita en su mente, el miedo del sueño olvidado lo alimentaba. 'Hayley! Cariño por favor respóndeme! ¡HAYLEY!'

Ella no estaba respondiendo a sus llamadas. Hayley siempre respondia a sus llamadas. Siempre.

Erik aparta a Charles, agitando su mano y abriendo la puerta con su habilidad. Rápidamente se voltea hacia todos los demás. "Quédense aquí."

Todos asintieron con la cabeza como Erik abria la puerta y Charles entraba a la habitación de su hija cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Los ojos de Charles se vieron inmediatamente atraídos por su hija, que estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, con la cabeza entre las manos mientras temblaba. Erik supuso que eran los efectos secundarios de la pesadilla y se preguntó si quizás lo recordaba a diferencia de él.

Charles se acerca enseguida a su hija tocándola del hombro. Cuando ella levanta la mirada él se tensa cuando ve sus ojos rojos. Antes de parpadear volviendo a su tono verde normal. "¿Estás bien?"

"Creo que tuve una pesadilla." Dice Hayley en voz baja.

"Todos nos despertamos de una pesadilla, la misma pesadilla, y ya que tú y yo somos los únicos telépatas aquí..." Charles se interrumpe. "¿Recuerdas algo de eso?"

"No realmente." Hayley dice confundida, sacudiendo la cabeza para disipar el recuerdo de su sueño, el destello de un rojo brillante recordándolo. "Solo desperté asustada."

"Bien." Charles acepta antes de mirar a Erik. "Creo que ya paso todo. Debemos regresar a dormir."

"¿Te quedarías conmigo?" Hayley le pregunta a Charles.

"Si claro." Él asiente antes de mirar a Erik.

"Esta bien. Le diré a los demás que regresen a sus habitaciones." Erik dice caminando hacia la puerta.

Cuando este cierra la puerta Charles se voltea hacia Hayley. "Bien, a dormir jovencita."

"No quiero dormir." Hayley replica. "No creo que pueda."

"Debes hacerlo. Mañana nos levantaremos temprano para practicar tu y yo. Y necesitas estar descansada." Charles le dice arropándola. "Tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso."

"¿Como?" Hayley pregunta.

"Tienes que abrir tu mente y yo haré el resto." Charles dice sentándose en la cama, apoyándose contra la cabecera.

"Esta bien." Hayley dice cerrando los ojos tratando de no pensar en nada. Se desconcentra cuando siente una de las manos de su padre en su frente. "¿Qué haces?"

"Voy a utilizar mi habilidad para ayudarte a dormir." Charles dice.

"¿No leerás mi mente verdad?" Hayley pregunta un poco nerviosa.

"Claro que no." Charles sonríe un poco antes de fruncir el ceño. "¿Estas lista entonces?"

Hayley asiente cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Dejando a Charles que usara sus poderes en ella obligandola a dormirse.

No mucho tiempo después Erik entra en la habitación de nuevo, viendo a la niña dormida al lado de Charles. "Lograste que se durmiera."

"Si, es mejor que descanse." Charles murmura peinando suavemente el cabello de su hija.

Erik frunce el ceño al notar la preocupación en su amigo. "¿Qué pasa, Charles?"

"Sus ojos cambiaron de color." dice Charles después de un silencio largo.

"Debe ser una de sus mutaciones..." responde Erik encogiéndose de hombros.

"No lo creo." Charles dice en tono tenso. "Erik no es normal que desarrolle demasiadas mutaciones."

"Bueno. Eres su padre." Erik dice encogiéndose de hombros. "Tu mutación es poderosa y tal vez heredo eso de ti."

"Ella necesita aprender a controlar sus habilidades." Charles murmura. "Tengo miedo de que tenga demasiado poder en ella y termine por destruirla."

"Si hay algo que se mi amigo, es que solo tu podrás evitar que eso suceda." Erik dice con seguridad. "Solo tu puedes ayudar a tu hija para que nada le suceda."

"Eso espero." responde Charles antes de inclinarse besando la frente de Hayley.

* * *

Al día siguiente Charles paso casi toda la mañana entrenando a los chicos. Empezando por Alex y terminando con Hank.

Como le habia prometido a Hayley estaba practicando con ella en los jardínes. Ella le habia mostrado una de sus mutaciones que era abrir portales. Aunque solo alcanzaba el tamaño de una pelota de golf para él era impresionante.

"Tengo algo realmente genial que mostrarte." Hayley le dice con una pequeña sonrisa mas confiada al ver el orgullo en los ojos de su padre. "Mira esto." Ella usa su poder para levantar el agua fácilmente de la fuente. La cantidad de líquido transparente pareció expandirse a medida que usaba su mente para hacer que el agua se convirtiera en una gran esfera, dejándola flotar en el aire.

Tan pronto como Charles abre la boca para hablar, una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de la niña que intencionalmente, parpadea, soltando el orbe de agua que había bordeado la fracción más que necesitaba para estar donde había estado posado sobre la cabeza de su padre. Ella da un paso atrás justo antes de que el chapoteo se uniera a sus oídos y sentir unas gotas de agua brevemente en su cara.

Cuando mira a su padre no puede evitar reir al ver que estaba parpadeando el agua de sus ojos azules, su oscuro cabello enmarañado y pegado a los lados de su rostro. Su simple chaqueta liviana ahora estaba mojada.

Charles parpadea, apartando un poco su cabello húmedo de sus ojos, haciéndolo sobresalir en diferentes ángulos. "Eso no fue divertido."

"Oh, si lo fue." Hayley dice entre risas alejandose antes de voltearse decidiendo correr. Una parte de ella no estaba segura de cuál era la verdadera reacción de su padre, si estaba enojado o... ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? Después de todo, solo lo rocío en el agua.

'Hayley, no te alejes de mí.' la clara voz británica de su padre suena en la cabeza de Hayley, pillándola con la guardia baja lo suficiente como para que su ritmo se desacelerara.

Charles la alcanza enseguida sus brazos envolviéndola moderadamente por detrás antes de alzarla y dar vueltas con ella haciendola gritar mientras reia.

Sin ellos saberlo Raven los observaba desde la casa con una sonrisa tierna en su cara, feliz de que padre e hija estuvieran uniendose cada vez mas.


	8. Chapter 8

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar, rodeando la televisión. Erik toma asiento en uno de los sillones mientras la imagen del presidente aparecía en la pantalla del televisor.

Durante días, habían estado monitoreando todos los informes de noticias de radio y televisión. Todos los informes decían lo mismo: el mundo estaba en medio de lo que la gente llamaba: "La crisis de los misiles cubanos." La gente entraba en pánico, se abastecía de alimentos y practicaba simulacros si se cumplían sus temores de una guerra nuclear. Y todos en la mansión eran los únicos que sabían que Shaw estaba detrás de todo.

"La política de esta nación será considerar cualquier misil nuclear que cruce el embargo que rodea a Cuba como un ataque de la Unión Soviética contra Estados Unidos." decía el presidente.

"Ahí es donde encontraremos a Shaw." dice Erik, mientras el presidente continuaba.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Moira pregunta.

"Dos superpotencias se enfrentan, y él quiere comenzar la Tercera Guerra Mundial." explica Charles. "No dejará nada al azar."

"Y nosotros tampoco." dice Erik, mientras se levantaba. "Sugiero que todos duerman bien después de la cena, porque mañana llevaremos la pelea a Shaw. Necesitarán todas sus fuerzas."

Todos salieron de la habitación a excepción de Hayley y Charles.

"¿Te vas mañana?" ella le pregunta ganándose su atención.

"Así es." Charles afirma.

"¿Puedo ir con ustedes?" Hayley le pregunta. "Prometo no dar problemas."

Charles suspira antes de caminar hacia Hayley y agacharse a su nivel para mirarla a los ojos. "Es demasiado peligroso que vengas con nosotros."

"¿Y si pasa algo?" Hayley pregunta en voz baja.

Charles sonríe levemente antes de levantar su mano para peinar un lado del cabello de su hija. "Estaremos bien, me aseguraré de eso. No tienes porque preocuparte."

"No quiero perderte." Hayley dice sus ojos llenandose de lagrimas.

"No vas a perderme." Charles dice, antes de que su hija se inclinara abrazándolo con fuerza. "Jamas me perderás Hayley. Te lo prometo."

Hayley gime aferrándose mas contra Charles. Mientras él acariciaba suavemente su espalda lentamente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo se vistió y se reunió en el desayuno, consciente de la extraña ausencia de Hank. Incluso si siempre se quedaba encerrado en ese laboratorio, siempre comía con todos. Hayley no dejaba de ver a Raven que ahora estaba en su forma azul natural. Por supuesto, los otros se sorprendieron al principio, pero no era como si realmente les importara. Sin embargo, continuaron y tomaron un desayuno rápido. El tiempo era esencial y tenían que moverse lo más pronto posible. Tan pronto como todos terminaron, todos habían ido al laboratorio para ver qué pasaba con Hank.

Charles se detuvo frente a la puerta, quitando la nota de la madera.

Ido a la base aérea, trae la caja marcada con X.

Hank

Vacilantemente Charles abre la puerta, completamente recuperado por lo que había detrás. Se abre paso cuidadosamente a medida que todos asimilaban la escena. La habitación estaba completamente destrozada, todo estaba roto, las mesas volcadas. Los muebles estaban en pedazos y el equipo destrozado. Los papeles estaban en todas partes. Era como si una bestia furiosa atravesara el lugar.

"¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?" Erik pregunta mirando a su alrededor.

Charles simplemente les devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros antes de continuar hacia la caja en el otro lado de la habitación con un conducto con cinta adhesiva 'X'.

Charles levanta la tapa y mira hacia abajo. En el interior, había muchos trajes azul y amarillo con diferentes estilos. Cada uno fue etiquetado con una placa debajo de él para cada persona específica.

Erik sonríe para sí mismo. "Hank ha estado ocupado."

"Solo mírenlos..." Raven se acerca tomando uno de los trajes amarillos y azules palpando la tela antes de mirar el trozo de papel que tenía clavado. "Hay uno para cada uno de nosotros."

"¿Realmente tenemos que usar esto?" Alex pregunta mientras hacía una mueca.

"No hay la mejor apariencia. ¡Los colores ni siquiera coinciden!" Sean frunce el ceño.

"Dado que ninguno de nosotros fue mutado para soportar una Fuerza G extrema o ser golpeado por balas, sugiero que nos preparemos", responde Charles.

Continuaron afuera, el humor un poco más ligero de lo que era antes, pero la seriedad permaneció. Ahora estaban preocupados por Hank también. Lo que había sucedido allí no era algo para ignorar. Efectivamente, cuando llegaron a la camioneta, Charles se metió al frente con Erik y Moira, tomando el asiento del conductor mientras el resto se metía en la parte de atrás.

Todos se dirigieron hacia el hangar donde se sostenía un avión a reacción gigante. Se quedaron hombro con hombro mirándolo maravillados.

"¿Dónde está Hank?" Raven pregunta mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"Estoy aquí." responde una figura mientras avanzaba pesadamente hacia ellos.

Todos miran hacia la fuente de la voz, una figura en sombras comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos a medida que se acercaba cada vez más, la figura resultó ser Hank. O bien un Hank más azul y peludo.

"¿Hank?" Pregunta Charles, inseguro de si realmente era él.

Finalmente, a través de la niebla, pudieron verlo. Era todo azul y peludo con una cara similar a un gorila. Llevaba gafas y cuando hablaba, se podían ver dientes afilados. "No atacó las células. Las mejoró. No funcionó." dice Hank mirando al suelo.

"Sí, lo hizo, Hank. ¿No lo ves?" Raven le da una pequeña sonrisa. "Esto es lo que debías ser. Este eres tú. No más esconderte."

"Nunca te ves mejor, hombre." Erik golpea ligeramente su brazo. Casi al instante, el brazo de Hank sale disparado agarrando fuertemente la garganta de Erik con un rugido amenazante.

"Hank." advierte Charles.

"¡No te burles de mí!" Hank le gruñe a Erik.

"Hank, bájalo de inmediato." Charles pide mientras Erik soltaba aire para aspirar sus pulmones. "Hank- Hank!"

Hank finalmente deja caer a Erik al piso.

"No lo estaba." respira este mirándolo.

"Incluso tengo que admitir que te ves bastante rudo." dice Alex. "Creo que tengo un nuevo nombre para ti. Bestia."

Esto hizo que todos rompieran en sonrisas ante el nombre, incluso Erik lo hizo, pero luego lo ocultó rápidamente. Hank gruñe un poco, pero se calma.

"¿Estás seguro de que puedes volar esta cosa?" Sean pregunta mirando al avión frente a ellos cautelosamente. "Por supuesto que puedo. Lo diseñé." asiente Hank con seguridad.


	9. Chapter 9

A mitad de viaje Raven decidió acercarse al baño del avion. Y lo que ve cuando abre la puerta hace que su corazón se detenga unos segundos.

"Hayley!"

La niña la mira enseguida con nerviosismo.

"¿Que haces aquí?" Raven pregunta entre molesta y nerviosa pensando en la reacción de Charles si se enteraba.

"Yo... fue un accidente." Hayley dice. "Yo me teletransporte o algo así, no lo se."

"Por Dios Hayley." Raven dice negando con la cabeza. "Tu padre se pondrá furioso."

"No le digas." Hayley pide enseguida. "Yo estoy intentando transportarme de nuevo a la mansión pero no he podido..."

"No puedes hacer eso. Es peligroso." Raven dice. "Mas si no controlas bien tu mutación. Lo siento Hayley pero Charles debe enterarse."

* * *

"Oh por Dios."

Charles miraba por una de las ventanas del avión cuando la voz de Alex hace que voltee a verlo, pero se tensa cuando ve a Raven con una pequeña persona que conocía bien.

"¡Hayley!" él se acerca enseguida. "¿Que haces aquí? Te dije que debías quedarte en la mansión..."

"Ella dice que fue un accidente." Raven lo corta al ver que Hayley no decía nada. "Dice que se teletransporto o algo así. No sabe que sucedió."

Charles enseguida fija su atención en Hayley. "¿Como sucedió?"

"No se. Yo solo estaba nerviosa porque se habían ido, y pensé en que quería estar con ustedes." Hayley dice explicando lo mejor que podía. "Y de repente me encontré aquí. No se como sucedió. Lo prometo. He intentado hacerlo de nuevo pero no he podido."

"No debes hacer eso." Charles dice lo mismo que Raven había dicho. "Es peligroso si no sabes controlarlo. Podrías lastimarte o peor."

"Lo siento." Hayley dice en voz baja.

Charles suspira antes de inclinarse a su hija. "Ya no importa. Pero quiero que te sientes y no te muevas de allí en ningún momento entendido?"

Hayley asiente sentándose en uno de los asientos antes de fruncir el ceño. "¿No puedo levantarme ni para ir al baño?"

Charles que la había estado asegurando al asiento deja lo que estaba haciendo mirando a su hija a los ojos. Las risas de Sean y Alex era lo único que se escuchaba. Él sonríe negando con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de ella y sigue asegurándola al asiento.

* * *

Después de un tiempo volaron hacia donde estaban todos los barcos militares. Estaban avanzando poco a poco el uno hacia el otro. Volamos por el medio, entre los lados, para llamar la atención sobre ellos mismos.

"Parece bastante desordenado por ahí." murmura Hank mientras observaba las aguas.

Charles se lleva dos dedos a la sien y cierra los ojos concentrado. "La tripulación del Mar de Aral está muerta. Shaw ha estado allí."

"Todavía está aquí, en alguna parte." insiste Erik.

"Él puso el barco en curso para la línea de embargo." dice Charles.

"Ese barco cruza la línea, nuestros muchachos van a explotarlo. Luego comienza la guerra." Moira mira a Charles con preocupación.

"A menos que no sean... nuestros muchachos." Charles dice concentrandose una vez más cerrando los ojos.

Hank mira por la ventana los sonidos de pitidos rápidos, una señal de advertencia. Deja escapar un rugido y rápidamente gira el avión cuando un misil casi los golpea.

Hayley que estaba sentada al lado de Raven se aferra a la mano de esta con fuerza. Tenía la sensación de que iba a estar enferma.

Hank endereza rápidamente el avión y mira a Charles. "¿Una pequeña advertencia la próxima vez, profesor?"

"Lo siento." Charles responde mientras miraba a Hayley y Raven, que estaban temblando. "¿Están bien?"

"Sí." tanto Raven como Hayley respondieron mientras trataban de calmarse.

"Eso fue inspirado, Charles." dice Moria mirándolo.

"Muchas gracias, pero aún no puedo localizar a Shaw." gime Charles mientras todavía tenía los dedos en las sienes.

"Está allí, ¡tenemos que encontrarlo ahora!" Erik gruñe.

"¿Hay algo inusual en el radar?" Hank pregunta mientras se concentraba en maniobrar el avión entre los barcos.

"No, nada." responde Moira mientras miraba la pantalla verde.

"Entonces está bajo el agua y obviamente no tenemos un sonar." comenta Hank en su respuesta.

"Sí, lo hacemos." Sean interviene quitandose los auriculares.

Erik y Charles se miraron el uno al otro antes de quitarse los auriculares y desabrocharse las correas. "Sí."

"¡Hank, nivela el maldito avión!" Charles grita mientras él, Sean y Erik cojeaban por el avión, balanceándose sobre las manijas en la parte superior mientras el avión aún estaba inclinado. Hank aligera el avión para que lo nivelaran, dejándolos llegar fácilmente a la escotilla.

Sean mira a Erik y lo señala acusador. "¡Guau! ¡Vuelve enseguida!"

Erik se rie entre dientes y retrocede unos pasos, sosteniendo su mano en defensa.

"¡Bestia, abre las puertas de la bahía de bombas!" Sean grita a Hank.

Los tres chicos agarraron los rieles a lo largo del costado del avión haciendo todo lo posible para no caerse. Las puertas en el piso se abrieron para mostrar el fondo del océano. Sean sorprendido mira a Charles, que le sonrie señalando a Sean por la garganta. "¡Recuerda! ¡Esto es un músculo!" Charles grita por el ruido. "¡Tú lo controlas! ¡Estarás aquí todo el tiempo!" Él presionó sus dedos en su sien. "¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡En mi marca! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Adelante!"

Sean asiente con la cabeza a Charles, luego salta desde el borde de las puertas y comenzó a gritar por el sonar. Moria toma la radio comenzando a hablar con los estadounidenses. "Alerta a la flota, es posible que quieran quitarse las latas."

Ni siquiera había pasado un minuto cuando Charles levanta la vista. "Banshee tiene una ubicación en Shaw."

Erik asiente moviéndose hacia los pies del avion.

¿Estás listo para esto?" Charles le pregunta a Erik.

"Vamos a averiguarlo." responde Erik antes de bajar su cuerpo debajo del avión, Charles se cuelga de la puerta para mirarlo.

Erik buscaba en el agua cualquier metal, para el barco de Shaw. Se detiene por un momento cuando siente el familiar peso del submarino. Toma aliento y se concentra duro para sacar el metal a la superficie, pero fue como lo que sucedió en Florida una vez más. Estaba esforzándose por controlar el metal.

Charles lo mira y frunce el ceño al ver que su mano comenzaba a temblar. 'Recuerda, el punto entre la ira y la serenidad.'

Erik se relaja recordando lo que Charles había dicho antes junto con el recuerdo y la sensación que tenía cuando giró el satélite. Sin duda, sintió que el submarino ascendía bajo su control y salía del agua. Él habría sonreído si no estuviera tan concentrado en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Es decir, hasta que un hombre salió del submarino y envió un huracán hacia ellos.

Los ojos de Erik se abren de par en par, pero no pudo abandonar el agarre que tenía sobre el submarino.

"¡Erik, toma mi mano!" Charles grita.

Hank mira por la ventana y gime. "Esperen, muchachos. Va a tener baches." advierte cuando el huracán golpea el avión y los hace perder el control. Todos se aferran fuertemente a sus tiras y se preparan para el inevitable accidente que se avecinaba.

Erik se esfuerza por mantener el control del submarino, teniendo que dividir su enfoque entre sostener y levantar la nave. Él no podría soportarlo más, asi que deja caer el submarino y agarra el tren de aterrizaje para salvar su vida.

"¡Erik, toma mi mano!"

Él salta del engranaje hacia donde Charles se arrodillaba agarrando su mano y levantandose justo a tiempo cuando los motores del avión fueron arrancados.

Erik reacciona rápidamente usando sus poderes para encerrar a Charles entre él y el piso del avión cuando comenzaron a caerse. El avión se partió por la mitad y rodó por la arena con un estrépito. Una vez que parecían haber dejado de moverse, Erik lentamente soltó su agarre y bajó al suelo, Charles junto con él.

Los demas tiraron de las correas que los limitaban al asiento dejandose caer al suelo.

Charles corre rápidamente hacia Hayley comprobando que estaba bien después del choque, mientras Erik corría hacia Raven ayudándola a levantarse del asiento, su cinturón estaba roto así que tuvo que usar su mutación para romper el metal en el cinturón para liberarla.

"¿Estás bien?" Charles le pregunta a Hayley examinándola por cualquier herida.

"Estoy bien." Hayley dice mientras intentaba calmar su respiración. "Nunca iré al aire nuevamente."

Charles le da una pequeña sonrisa y asiente antes de dirigirse a la gran abertura de los restos. "Leí la mente del teletransportador. Shaw está extrayendo todo el poder de su submarino. Se está convirtiendo en una especie de bomba nuclear."

"No tenemos tiempo. El recuento de Geiger está fuera de control." dice Moira.

"Moira, esto es lo que haremos. Ve a la radio y diles que limpien ambas flotas de inmediato." Charles le pide.

"Voy a entrar." dice Erik, mirando como Angel, Azazel y Riptide se alineaban a lo largo del submarino, listos para defenderse.

"¡Bestia, Havok y Banshee, respaldenlo!" Charles grita a los tres jóvenes adultos que asienten con la cabeza de acuerdo. "Erik, puedo guiarte una vez que entres, pero necesito que cierres lo que sea que me esté bloqueando, y luego espero que no sea demasiado tarde para detenerlo."

"¡Lo tengo!" Erik asiente antes de salir junto con los demas del avión caido para hacer lo que necesitaban.

Raven echa un vistazo al submarino. Tenia que ayudar asi comienza a irse.

"¡Raven detente!" Charles le grita.

"¡Voy a ayudarlos!" Raven protesta.

"No tenemos tiempo para esto. Si algo entra por esa entrada, te estás ocupando de eso, ¿sí?" Charles le pide rapidamente.

Raven frunce el ceño y se queda junto a la entrada. "Bien."

Mientras Hayley observaba en sielncio al lado de Raven, a Ángel volar y Beast y Havok desapareciendo con Azazel. Erik arranca un costado del submarino derribando a Riptide para entrar. Sus ojos se levantan cuando escucha a Riptide levantarse volviendose hacia Erik. Ella mira a Raven y luego a Charles, pero estaba preocupado por hablar con Erik.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ella habia movido su mano volcando a Riptide hacia atras devolviéndolo a la playa.

"¡Cielos, Hayley!" Charles grita volteandose a mirar a su hija que seguia sosteniendo a Riptide en su lugar.

Raven hace una pausa por un momento antes de salir corriendo, incapaz de llegar muy lejos cuando Beast y Azazel regresaron. Ella mira esperando un momento para entrar y ayudar, pero Azazel ya lo había inmovilizado. Su cola amenazaba acercándose al ojo de Bestia. Pensando rápidamente, Raven se transforma en Shaw y grita su nombre.

Azazel se levanta al instante, listo para tomar otra orden. Pero antes de que pudiera entender nada, Bestia se levantó atacandolo. Este desaparece detrás de él, pero Bestia ya lo ve venir porque golpea su puño contra el pecho del hombre noqueandolo.

Raven sonrie y se transforma en sí misma antes de salir corriendo hacia Riptide que descendia al suelo obligado por Hayley. Asi ella con una fuerte patada en la cabeza, golpea al hombre noqueandolo.

Raven toma varias respiraciones profundas y sonrie expectante a Hayley que le devuelve el gesto.


	10. Chapter 10

Erik empujaba la palanca con determinación. Enseguida ve otra puerta y la abre, entrando a una sala de estar fantástica.

'¡Estás ahí! ¡Has llegado al vacío!'

"¡No está aquí, Charles! ¡Shaw no está aquí!" Erik gruñe, dando vueltas por la habitación.

'¿Qué? Él tiene que estar allí! ¡El tiene que ser! ¡No hay otro lugar en el que pueda estar! Sigue buscando.'

"Te estoy diciendo que no, no hay nadie aquí, ¡maldita sea!" Erik grita, apretando los puños.

Justo en ese momento cuando Erik se mueve, algo se abre al fondo de la habitación. Volviendose lentamente se enfrenta a Shaw.

"Erik." saluda Shaw con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Qué agradable sorpresa!"

Erik se acerca a Shaw que llevaba un casco de metal en su cabeza y vestido con un traje. Entra en una habitación con espejos que cubren cada centímetro de la pared, el piso y el techo y el reflejo de ellos parece continuar para siempre.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Por qué estás de su lado?" Shaw le pregunta a Erik. "¿Por qué luchar por una raza condenada que nos perseguirá tan pronto como se den cuenta de que su reinado está llegando a su fin?"

Erik no tarda en golpear a Shaw, pero su cara solo vibra y al principio cree que es el casco el que lo está protegiendo, pero cuando nota la mano temblorosa de Erik, es Shaw. Erik no dice nada, solo se queda mirando a Shaw. Shaw da un paso adelante y se ve como disculpándose.

"Oh, ya veo. Erik, lo siento por lo que pasó en los campos. Realmente lo estoy."

"¡Nunca lo lamentaste!" Erik grita y antes de darse cuenta, Shaw le toca la frente arrojandolo contra la pared.

'Erik, lo que sea que estés haciendo, ¡sigue haciéndolo! ¡Está empezando a funcionar!'

Erik mira el vidrio roto detras de el. Entendiendo que romper las paredes parecia haber abierto un poco el vacío.

"Todo lo que hice, lo hice por ti. Para desbloquear tu poder. Para hacerte abrazarlo." Shaw seguia diciendo. "Has recorrido un largo camino desde las puertas de dobleces, estoy tan orgulloso de ti."

Erik grita soltando su poder mutante, haciendo que las tuberías se doblaran y el metal fuera de la habitación de vidrio irrumpiera en la habitación y golpeara a Shaw.

"Y estás empezando a arañar la superficie." Shaw arrulla caminando hacia Erik, doblando cualquier metal que estuviera en su camino.

Erik gruñe mientras arrojaba metal a Shaw.

"Piensa en cuánto más podríamos ir juntos." Shaw sigue caminando hacia Erik, y una gran pieza de metal los bloquea, pero Shaw lo empuja hacia Erik, finalmente atrapandolo. "No quiero lastimarte, Erik. Nunca lo hice. Quiero ayudarte. Este es nuestro tiempo. Nuestra edad. Somos el futuro de la raza humana, tú y yo hijo. Este mundo podría ser nuestro."

"Todo lo que hiciste me hizo más fuerte. Me convirtió en el arma que soy hoy." comienza Erik. "Es la verdad. Lo sé desde el principio."

Un tubo de metal se deslizaba hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza de Shaw.

"Tú eres mi creador." el tubo brota de las garras y agarra el casco de Shaw, tirando de él y Shaw lo agarra mientras Erik grita "¡Ahora, Charles!"

Shaw se congela enseguida.

"Tengo que encargarme de algo." dice Erik con gravedad.

'¡No! Erik, no hagas esto!'

"Lo siento, Charles." susurra Erik mientras caminaba hacia Shaw.

'Erik, por favor, sé el mejor hombre.'

"No es que no confíe en ti." dice Erik, tomando el casco en sus manos.

'Erik, ¡no habrá vuelta atrás! ¡No! No hagas esto, Erik!'

Erik se pone el casco en la cabeza y mira a Shaw. "Si estás allí, me gustaría que sepas que estoy de acuerdo con cada palabra que dijiste. Somos el futuro, pero, por desgracia, mataste a mi madre. Tengo que detenerte. Entonces, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a contar hasta tres, y voy a mover la moneda." El da media vuelta sacando una moneda.

'No. Erik, no. Por favor no.'

"Uno." Erik suelta la moneda y lentamente se abre camino hacia Shaw. "Dos." Cuando la moneda llega a la frente de Shaw, Erik susurra. "Tres."

Justo cuando cuenta el último número, la moneda se abre paso a través de la cabeza de Shaw cubierta de sangre. Erik deja caer sus manos y la moneda cae al suelo. Shaw se derrumba en el suelo enseguida.


	11. Chapter 11

En la playa Charles, Hayley y Moira salieron del avión enseguida. Todos voltean al sonido del crujido del metal.

Un gran agujero comenzó a formarse en el costado del submarino, el cuerpo inerte de Shaw flotando fuera del agujero. La sangre goteaba del pequeño agujero en el medio de su cabeza.

Hayley suelta un gemido impresionado al ver esto antes de que Charles la volteara para que mirara lejos de Shaw.

"¡Hoy, nuestra lucha se detiene!" Erik dice dejando caer al hombre con un golpe sordo al suelo. "Quítense las anteojeras, hermanos y hermanas. El verdadero enemigo está allá afuera." Señala hacia las aguas acusadoramente. Todos siguen su línea de visión. Viendo las armas dirigidas a ellos.

"Raven." susurra Charles. "Manten a Hayley a salvo..."

"¿Y que vas a hacer?" Raven le susurra

"Intentar detener a Erik antes de que las cosas se salgan de control."

"Siento sus pistolas moviéndose en el agua, su metal apuntando a nosotros. Americanos, soviéticos, humanos. Unidos en su miedo a lo desconocido." Erik se voltea hacia el centro de los barcos en el centro de la playa, continuando su discurso. "¡El Neandertal está corriendo asustado, mis compañeros mutantes! Adelante, Charles." dice volteando hacia el hombre. "Dime que estoy equivocado."

Charles lo mira cautelosamente antes de presionar sus dedos en su sien nuevamente, leyendo las mentes de los que estaban en los barcos. Efectivamente, escucha sus pensamientos. Iban a deshacerse de ellos en un intento de deshacerse del "problema de los mutantes." Se voltea hacia Moira y asiente con la cabeza, haciéndola tomar el avión al instante en un intento desesperado de tratar de contactarlos para detenerse.

De repente, todos oyen el fuego de las armas de los barcos; Erik levanta su mano en el aire. Momentos antes de que los misiles hubiesen golpeado, se detuvieron en el aire. Todos ellos.

Todo el mundo deja escapar un suspiro de alivio una vez que los misiles están atrapados en el aire. Erik gira lentamente la mano para hacer que los misiles se enfrentaran a los humanos y los barcos.

"Erik, tú mismo lo dijiste. Somos mejores hombres. Este es el momento de demostrarlo." comienza Charles. "Hay miles de hombres en esos barcos. ¡Hombres buenos, honestos e inocentes! Simplemente siguen órdenes."

"He estado a merced de hombres que siguen órdenes. Nunca más." dice Erik sin entusiasmo antes de con su mano envía volando los misiles de regreso a los barcos.

"¡Erik, libéralos!" Grita Charles alzando la voz su puño apretado a los costados. "¡No!" Grita rompiendo a Erik. No podía entrar en su mente para detenerlo. No con ese casco. Así que se lanza hacia el hombre derribandolo al suelo. La concentración de Erik se rompe fácilmente y los misiles comienzan a caer explotando sobre las aguas. Charles trata de quitarle el casco a Erik mientras luchaban.

"No quiero hacerte daño... ¡No me hagas hacerte daño!" Erik golpea su codo contra la cabeza de Charles y sale de debajo de él.

Havok, Banshee y Beast se acercan a Erik y Charles enseguida.

"¡Un paso atrás!" Erik saca su mano enviando a los otros a volar de regreso dejando a Raven y Hayley para mirar. El nuevamente levanta la mano para enviar los Misiles rumbo a los barcos y los humanos. Charles le grita a Erik nuevamente, haciendo que Erik le golpeara en la cara otra vez. Erik se levanta rápidamente y hace que los misiles continúen el curso.

Moria le dispara a Erik, que rebota en su casco. La mano de Erik cae, haciendo que los misiles en la distancia se detengan y caigan al agua. Mira a Moria y comienza a caminar hacia ella. Pero seguía disparandole. Por reflejo Erik desvía el curso de la bala pero hacia Charles que estaba luchando por levantarse, incrustandola en su espina dorsal.

Todo el mundo respira profundamente mientras observan a Charles caer al suelo en cámara lenta quejandose de dolor.

Erik corre al lado de Charles, moviendolo. Hayley se suelta de Raven corriendo hacia ellos agachándose sentándose al lado de Erik. "Papá."

Erik mira a la niña antes de volverse a Charles. "Lo siento." El revisa su espalda sacándola de su espina dorsal. Cuando todos los demás comenzaron a acercarse Erik les grita enojado. "¡Dije que retrocedieran!" Entonces se vuelve hacia Moria. "Tú. Tú hiciste esto." levanta la mano para hacer que las placas de identificación de Moria empezaran a estrangularla. "Erik, por favor." comienza Charles débilmente. "Ella no hizo esto. Tu lo hiciste."

Erik mira a Charles con lágrimas en los ojos. Soltando a Moria, que cae al suelo sin aliento por el oxígeno que tanto necesitaba. "Nos enfrentamos el uno al otro, es querer lo que quieren. Intenté advertirte, Charles. Te quiero a mi lado." dice en voz baja. "Somos hermanos, tú y yo. Todos juntos, protegiéndonos unos a otros. Queremos lo mismo."

Charles mira tristemente a Erik luego ríe entre dientes. "Mi amigo. Lo siento, pero no lo hacemos."

Erik levanta la vista de Charles, entristecido y luego le indica a Moria que se acercara. El se levanta y ella acuna la cabeza de Charles.

"Charles. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho."

"Está bien. Está bien." repite Charles una y otra vez a Moria. Sonríe a Moria y luego a su hija que miraba de la herida a él.

"Esta sociedad no nos aceptará." Erik se enfrenta a los otros mutantes. "Formamos la nuestra. Los humanos hemos jugado allí. Ahora podemos jugar la nuestra. ¿Quién está conmigo?"

Cuando termina, los mutantes de Shaw se mueven hacia Erik, al igual que Raven. "No más esconderse."

Cuando Raven se dirigía hacia Erik, se gira para estar al lado de Charles, Moria, y Hayley.

Raven toma la mano de Charles, mirando a Hayley y luego a Charles. "Deberías ir con él. Es lo que quieres." Charles le dice sin aliento.

"Me prometiste que nunca leerías mi mente." Raven le dice conmocionada.

"Lo sé." gruñe Charles. "Te prometí muchísimas cosas, me temo. Lo siento." Charles besa la mano de Raven mientras apartaba la mirada de él hacia Hayley. "¿Hayley?"

Charles se pone rígido, apretando su agarre en la mano de su hija.

"No." responde ella negando con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" Erik pregunta.

"No voy a dejar a mi papá..." Hayley dice antes de mirar a Erik con tristeza. "Y sobretodo porque... me das miedo..." cuando Erik se tensa ella señala al hombre muerto. "Eres como él."

Los ojos de Erik se entristecieron con las palabras de la niña. Cuando ella aparta su mirada Raven decide despedirse de ella. "Ven aquí." Ella dice abrazando a Hayley. "Cuida mucho a tu padre bien?" cuando se separan la niña asiente, ella le sonríe antes de tomar la mano de Erik.

Riptide, Angel y Azazel se movieron lentamente hacia el dúo con las manos unidas para su partida. "Y, Bestia." llama Raven. "Nunca lo olvides. Mutante y orgulloso."

Tan pronto como desaparecieron, los otros corrieron hacia donde estaban Charles, Moira y Hayley.

Alex intenta levantar a Charles pero él grita de dolor.

"¡No te muevas!" Hank dice enseguida.

"Chicos." susurra Charles suspirando tembloroso. "No puedo sentir mis piernas."

"¿Qué?" Moira se queda sin aliento.

"No puedo sentir mis piernas." Charles repite mordiéndose el labio. "No puedo sentir mis piernas."

* * *

Todos estaban esperando por alguna noticia de Charles.

"Hank, aquí esta alguien que quiere hablar con Charles." Moira dice apareciendo.

Hank se levanta del asiento. "¿Quien es?"

Hayley se desvía de la conversación a medida que Hank y Moira se alejaban.

"¿Crees que papá estará bien?" ella le pregunta a Alex.

"Ah, yo... si claro que si." Alex asiente un poco incomodo.

"Oye él estará bien." Sean interviene dándole un ligero empujoncito a Hayley. "Tu padre es la persona mas fuerte que he conocido."

En ese momento Moira venia por el pasillo. "Hayley, ven conmigo un momento por favor."

Hayley se levanta de su asiento titubeante. "Pero y si sale la enfermera..."

"Ve tranquila." Alex dice. "Te avisaremos enseguida si sale alguien."

"Bien." Hayley asiente caminando hacia Moira.

Ambas caminan en silencio, hasta que Hayley escucha una voz conocida.

"Tengo todo el derecho." Su tía le decía a Hank. "Ese fue el convenio desde el principio."

"Eso lo entiendo pero..." Hank se interrumpe cuando Moira y Hayley aparecen en la habitación.

"Tía Mariana." Hayley sonrie antes de correr hacia su tia que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

"Mi niña hermosa." Mariana dice durante el abrazo, cuando se separan ella le sonríe a la niña. "¿Como estas?"

"Estoy bien." Hayley sonríe nuevamente, antes de enseriarse. "Pero mi papá no."

"Lo se, pero estoy segura que se mejorara." Mariana le dice a su sobrina.

Hayley sonríe antes de inclinar su cabeza. "Me alegra mucho verte tía. Gracias por venir a visitarme."

Mariana cruza mirada enseguida con Hank y Moira. "Eh, sobre eso. Hayley no solo vine para visitarte." Ella hace un silencio corto. "Vine para llevarte conmigo."

"¿Que?" Hayley se aleja un paso de su tía. "¿Por que?"

"Porque es lo mejor Hayley." Mariana dice.

"Pero yo no quiero ir contigo." Hayley dice sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Hayley..."

"No." Hayley se sacude de la mano de su tía. "Yo no quiero irme. Quiero estar con mi papá."

"El no puede cuidar de ti Hayley." Mariana replica comenzando a molestarse. "Ya no puede."

"Si puede." Hayley replica antes de mirar a Hank. "¿El puede verdad?"

Hank empieza a contestar pero Mariana lo interrumpe. "No puede Hayley. Él fue quien me dijo que no podría cuidarte."

Hayley se queda en silencio antes de sacudir la cabeza. "No es verdad."

"Lo es." Mariana responde.

"Hank, hay noticias de Charles." Sean aparece en la habitación interrumpiendo la conversación.

Hank enseguida camina hacia la puerta y ve a la enfermera no muy lejos. "¿Que paso?"

"Todo esta bien con él. Excepto por una noticia." La enfermera se interrumpe unos segundos. "Lo que nos temíamos sucedió. Nunca podrá volver a caminar."

"¿Está despierto?" Hank pregunta ansiosamente.

"Si." responde la enfermera.

"¿Puedo verlo?" Hayley pregunta desesperada por ver a su padre y que le aclarara lo que decía su tía.

"Por supuesto. Sígueme." instruye la enfermera sonriendo.

Hayley sigue a la enfermera a la habitación de Charles seguida de Hank y Mariana.

Al abrir la puerta Hank es el primero en entrar. "Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta, profesor."

"Es bueno estar de vuelta, Hank." responde Charles, su mirada se desvía hacia su hija y le da una leve sonrisa. Pero muere en su cara al ver a la tía de Hayley. "Mariana."

"Hola Charles." Mariana saluda. "Sabes porque estoy aquí cierto?"

"¿No es cierto que le dijiste que viniera por mi verdad?" Hayley interviene acercándose a Charles.

"Yo... si lo fue pero..."

"Entonces es cierto." Hayley lo interrumpe dando un paso atrás.

"No eso no es..." Charles suelta un suspiro antes de mirar a Mariana y Hank. "Podrían dejarme a solas con mi hija. Por favor."

"Si, claro." Hank acepta enseguida.

Mariana asiente pero fija su mirada en Charles, sabiendo que él leeria sus pensamientos. 'Charles sabes que no podrás cuidar de ella. Menos ahora con tu condición.'

Charles mira a Hayley unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada. 'Lo se.'

Con eso Hank y Mariana salen de la habitación dejando a Charles y Hayley solos.

"Hayley." Charles comienza extendiendo su mano a ella. "Ven, necesito explicarte como son las cosas."

"¿Que vas a explicar?" Hayley pregunta con los ojos llenándose de lagrimas. "¿Que ya no me quieres?"

"¿Que? no..." Charles niega enseguida.

"Ya te cansaste de mi." Hayley seguía hablando.

"Eso no. Déjame explicarte..." Charles intenta llamar su atención pero su hija seguía hablando ahora llorando.

"Hice todo lo que me dijiste." Hayley dice llorando. "Quería que me quisieras."

"Hayley por favor..."

"Quería que me aceptaras." Ella sigue hablando. "¿Dime que hice mal?"

Charles se queda en silencio al igual que ella. "Tu no hiciste nada malo."

"¿Entonces porque me envías lejos?" Hayley le pregunta.

"¡Porque ya no puedo cuidarte!" Charles alza un poco la voz, ahora también con ojos llorosos. "Ya no puedo cuidarte como antes. Ahora estoy paralítico y necesitas que alguien completo te proteja."

Hayley se queda en silencio asimilando las palabras de su padre. "Me mentiste." Es lo único que dice, ganándose la atención de Charles. "Me prometiste que jamas me dejarías. Y tu mismo estas rompiendo tu promesa."

"Hayley por favor entiéndeme..." Charles inclina su mano hacia su hija pero ella se aleja negando con la cabeza.

"Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido." Hayley dice antes caminar a la puerta abriéndola y saliendo de la habitación sin importarle los gritos de su padre llamándola.

* * *

Mucho mas tarde Hayley tenia sus maletas listas esperando sentada en la entrada a que su tía le dijera cuando podrían irse. Tenia los ojos enrojecidos después de haber llorado largo rato. Su padre había estado llamándola en su mente, pero ella lo había bloqueado enseguida. No quería saber nada de él ni de sus disculpas vacías. Alex, Hank, Moira y Sean habían intentado convencerla de que fuera a ver a su padre ya que no dejaba de pedir verla. Pero se había negado tercamente con todos.

"Ya estamos listas." Mariana dice saliendo haciendo que Hayley se pusiera de pie.

"Bien, vamonos." Hayley responde secamente.

"Linda. Creo que estaría bien si vas y te despides de tu padre." Mariana dice.

Hayley aparta la mirada lejos. "No."

"Hayley..."

"¿No quiero verlo esta bien?" Hayley dice en voz temblorosa. "No quiero saber nada de él."

"Él quiere verte." Mariana dice en voz baja.

"Pues yo no." Hayley responde. "Quiero irme y olvidar que alguna vez estuve aquí. Por favor vamonos ya."

Mariana suelta un suspiro antes de desviar su mirada hacia Hank que estaba en la entrada de la mansión con una expresión triste. "Esta bien. Vamonos." Dice ella.

"¿Y de mi no te despedirás?" Hank pregunta caminando hacia Hayley y Mariana.

Hayley lo ve unos segundos antes de acercarse al joven y abrazarlo. "Voy a extrañarte Hank."

"Yo también pequeña telepata." Hank dice palmeandole la espalda y besando su cabello. "Todos lo haremos." Cuando se separan del abrazo el se agacha para estar al nivel de los ojos de ella antes de sacar un collar de su chaqueta. "Toma esto para que te acuerdes de nosotros."

Hayley mira el collar antes de tomarlo en sus manos. "Gracias Hank."

"Ya debemos irnos." Mariana interviene viendo que ya estaba oscureciendo el día.

Hayley abraza a Hank una vez mas antes de voltearse y correr hacia el auto de su tía. Ella sacude su mano en despedida a Hank a medida que se alejaban de la mansión.

Reclinándose en el asiento decide abrir su mente unos segundos. 'Gracias por permitirme saber lo que era tener un padre. Una familia.' ella empieza a comunicarse por telepatía. 'Te quiero papá, adiós.'

En la mansión los ojos de Charles se empañaron enseguida por las palabras de su hija.

En ese momento entra Hank viéndose triste. "Ya se fueron."

Charles asiente lentamente. "Lo se."

"¿Por que dejaste que se la llevara?" Hank se atreve a preguntar. "Hayley no quería irse, quería quedarse contigo."

"Yo tampoco quería que se fuera." Charles dice con tristeza. "Es mi hija y la amo mas que a nada... Pero ahora no puedo cuidarla como lo haría cualquier padre." Él se queda en silencio viendo sus piernas que ahora eran inútiles. "Un padre paralitico no es apto para cuidar a una niña. Es mejor así."


	12. Chapter 12

"Aquí termina la historia de la hija de Charles Xavier. Pero no es el final como tal. Su aventura continúa en "X Men- Días del futuro pasado." Gracias y nos vemos en la siguientes historia."


End file.
